One Word: Why?
by enterthetardis
Summary: Maximum Ride is forced to move when her mother marries a rich scientist named Jeb. Max doesn't trust easily and begins to doubt Jeb. She knows he is hiding something and thinks he's dangerous. Can a friend help her through the problems?I suck at summaries
1. New Life

**Thank you for clicking on my story! This is technically my second fan fic, because my other story was a one-shot but whatever. In this story, Maximum Ride's mom marries Jeb who is a rich genetic scientists. After a short time of being in the new life, Max begins to doubt her trust in Jeb and starts to think he is dangerous. Along the way, Max makes new friends who she can come to trust for the first time. One of her friends becomes very close to her and she might just like him more than a best friend. Rated T for language and other factors. **

**Disclaimer: I was just listening to Paramore while eating yogurt. I don't think James Patterson likes Paramore or eats yogurt with a Disney princess fork so I must not be him. Just a guess.  
><strong>

I looked up at the new mansion we were moving in to, it literally wanted to make me puke my guts out. The neighborhood was so artificial that even the grass was fake! I could just imagine the people with fake bodies, overly applied make up, walking expensive dogs that were pampered as much as kings, etc etc. Our black Escalade parked in the driveway and the last thing I wanted to do was get out and join this new rich life that was forced in my face when my mom married some rich guy named Jeb Batchelder. Pretty snooty last name if you ask me. Anyway, he was some weird genetic scientist that got paid millions, met Mom through some friend and _Bam_- love at first sight or whatever, I don't really believe in that crap.

I got my suitcase and three bags and walked to the front door. Sweet Jesus, this porch was fricken high! The height was easily over 12 feet, I _so_ wanted my room with a balcony, on the highest point. Most people don't like heights and I seriously don't know why because to me it feels like flying when I look down. Ah, sweet serenity. Jeb finally opened the door and we went in and all our jaws dropped (except Jeb's and Mom's), at the sight of the interior. It was even more grand than the outside (ha! Look at me, I said grand. This town in rubbing off on me, not good).

"Close your mouths or your gonna catch flies kids", advised Jeb as if this place had flies.

Now, how about a little description of our reactions? Basically, there were eyeballs and mouths all over the floor. It was pretty gruesome, I felt bad for the person who had to clean_ that _up. Ok, so that didn't exactly happen but if our eyes went a little further out and our mouths a little lower down, it would have. Maybe.

"You guys can go explore around the house. There is a little barn in the backyard and a pool. All the furniture is set in the house and the fridge is packed with food if you get hungry. Don't ride the horses yet, they aren't exactly fit and I need to make sure their health is intact before you can ride them. There are three horses, one is Lucinda the white one, the brown one is Montrelle and the black one is Majesty," explained Mom. "Max, your motorcycle is going to be delivered in about an hour. Until then why don't you kids plan the way you want to decorate your rooms. That's the only place in the house that doesn't have furniture. Except the ceiling lamp."

I nodded and went my way up the stairs. It took me forever to find me room with all the corridors and hallways, jeez! This place was a fricken maze. Finally, I reached my room and opened it. Hmm, I guess no one lived here before us because there was no paint or anything. Just a white room with some dust. And was that a door with a curtain covering it? I walked forward towards the curtain/window/whatever. Yes! I got the room with the balcony! Wohoo! (Insert a very happy Max doing a very awkward happy dance).

Only then does Iggy decide to find his room which is right next to mine and I decided to so smartly leave the door open. "Max, I suggest you take dancing lessons. Your making me blind all over again," he exclaimed.

Oh yeah, Iggy's blind. Small detail I forgot to mention. But here's the thing, he can see things when the background is white and he has amazing senses. Hence him being able to see me dance, proclaiming that I need dance lessons and I was making him blind "all over again".

"If I dance so bad then why were you looking and memorizing each movement," I countered.

"Never mind.I am going to go now," Iggy backed out of the room blushing. Haha, I got him.

I spent the rest of the hour setting all my clothes in my closet and clearing the dust. My motorcycle was taking too long and I didn't want to wait anymore so I took Mom's van which was big enough to carry some furniture and other supplies. My destination was the mall. Yes, the mall. Don't hate me! It's not my fault that the only place with a furniture store is the mall. There are many reason for why I hate the mall (doesn't this sound like it belongs in an expository?). Reason one: I hate crowded places. Reason two: Too many hormonal teenage girls that giggle for every little thing. And last but not least- reason number three: Lissa (which sort of fits into reason number two).

Here is the "411". Me plus Lissa plus room equals Apocalypse. Literally. Lissa is the worst thing that happened to this world after the word Epic. The word Epic is the worst thing that happened to the world because its simply used too much and more 99.9 percent of the time, the situation or whatever is NOT epic in any way. So that is why Epic is the worst thing that happened to this forsaken world we live in.

Anyways, you are probably wondering why I hate Lissa so much. I'll tell you one word that will sum it all up and this word should click instantly with the name Lissandra Garcia, in that little brain of yours. The Word is slut. Yup, that's The Word. And will not go into further detail at the moment.

I made my into the mall, instantly heading in the direction of the furniture store. Guess what the name of the store was? Furniture. I wonder what they sell there. Hmm, maybe potatoes? Tomatoes? I don't know and this is not good because I am using sarcasm on myself, in my head too!

"Well, well, well. Look what made its way into the mall," said an incredibly high pitched and annoying voice.

My muscles tensed and I turned slowly to face the one and only, ladies and gentlemen get your tomatoes ready- Lissandra Garcia!

"Today's not my day Lissa. I suggest you keep your distance. This mall is big enough for the two of us so go to your Victoria's Secret and I'll go to my destination," I spit my words out through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, Maxie. This mall isn't big enough for both of us. I mean, it would be, but your butt's a little too big." By now there was a small crowd.

I smiled sweetly at Lissa. "What you call a "big" butt is what I call being fit and not an anorexic-slash-bulimic, insecure, wannabe, bitch who's future I see is working as a bar dancer with so many illnesses that no one can count that high. Really, you've had "boyfriends" since you were in first grade. You have had a lot of practice so I think you will succeed at your career."

Lissa's face was flushed with rage but I could tell she was having trouble thinking of a comeback. "At least I can _get_ a boyfriend!"

That last remark made me laugh. "Oh, hunny. If you go out with a guy for two days, that doesn't make you his girlfriend."

"What would you now, tomboy?" Now that made me snap.

With my death glare set in place, I slowly walked to Lissa until I was inches away from her. This is the kind of situation where I am grateful I am 5 9". Lissa cringed under my death glare and height. I pulled my arm back and pushed forward with all my might, direction: straight for Lissa's fake nose. She stumbled and fell back, her posy instantly behind her, taking out Kleenex and make up.

I walked to where Lissa was sitting on the floor, covering her bloody nose. "Next, time I tell you 'today's not my day', keep your distance or your nose won't be the only thing broken," I hissed making my voice cold as ice.

Before I left on my way to Furniture, my eye caught one specific black haired boy with piecing obsidian eyes. He was watching my every move, this sort of annoyed me but at the same time I felt like- blushing? Wow, I've lost it but, technically, I never had it! The boy continued to stare at me even when I was five yards away. I waved frantically in a motion of getting him to stop looking. My wave made him turn suddenly and- blush? Which was weird because he didn't seem like the blushing type. Hmm... not a blusher, eh? He actually looked pretty cute, scratch that this guy was hot! And now I sound like a hormonal teenage girl that _belongs_ in a mall.

Anyways, the guy was dressed in a black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and you guessed it, black vans. Too much black for one person is you ask me. I didn't know his name and my brain told me I didn't need to because I was probably not going to see him again any time soon. Yet, my gut was telling me that I was destined to be friends with him. Okay, destined is a big word that I don't use a lot and is weird. Another thing that's weird is that my body parts are talking to me. I have lost it negative 14 times (negative because I never had it).  
>In a matter of minutes I made my way into the store and looked around for a bit. I also needed to go to Wal-Mart for paint and other stuff. My priority here was a bed, a bedside table and maybe extra things. If you haven't figured it out yet, Jeb is richer than the author of Harry Potter which is richer than the fricken queen of England (its true look it up on Google)! To prove <em>just<em> how rich this guy is, he gave everyone three-fricken-thousand dollars! Even Angel! Coconuts, what is a ten year old girl supposed to do with three thousand dollars? I don't know. In Furniture I found a bed that was black with black sheets and purple pillows. As soon as I saw it, an idea formed in my head. The idea was to buy black and purple spray paint in Home Depot and spray "MAX" across the black bed sheet in purple paint. Then, I spray "Life" in cursive, on one of the big pillow, in black paint. On the other big pillow, I would spray "Goes" in cursive, in black paint. Finally, I would spray "On" in cursive on the smallest pillow that goes in between the two big pillows, in black. Life goes on, my motto. It really helps me because thanks to those three little words, I have better perspective on life. Thanks to those three little words, I am never embarrassed, I am crazy, and I especially don't care about the shit that people think about me. Now, if its what someone says about me, then that someone is going to get there butts kicked into next week. That'll teach them!

The bed cost one thousand and would be delivered that same day. I told them to make the delivery for 7:00 p.m because I wanted to make sure I was all set. Next I went to Home Depot and bought black paint, purple paint, and the black and purple spray. I also found a plain white bed-side table with two drawers. My plan was to put things like my wallet (when it wasn't in my pocket or bag), cell phone things, I-pod and all the other stuff except underwear.

I decided to buy a lava lamp, a lamp for my bed-side table and a ceiling fan with lights. The purpose: lava lamps are cool, I like to read so I need a lamp on my table (cue gasp because _the_ Maximum Ride loves to read) and I need light for my overall room and it needs to be a fan because it might get hot.

Sadly, I was getting tired and it was 4:30 but I still wanted to finish today. Wal-Mart was my next destination which is where I bought a desk, a desk chair, rugs (one for my room and one for my bathroom), a small bathroom garbage can, bathroom curtain (purple with black roses), bathroom set which contained containers for soap, hair things (shampoo, conditioner, etc), tooth brush and other things. The rest of the things I bought were for my medicine cabinet (which no I do not put medicine in) and extras for my room. In the end, I had a spare three hundred dollars because I knew how to save and look for the deals.

It was about 5:30 when I got home. I took out my phone and texted Iggy to get his butt down here before I kicked it down here. He made it in a matter of minutes that I forgave because we were all getting used to this lifestyle of richness and mansions. Unfortunately, Iggy isn't the strongest person around and took forever.

"You know, I need to get this up before they deliver my bed at seven-freaking-P.M," I yelled.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor so I suggest you don't give me that tone Maxie."

"Actually, your not. Your are demanded to do this unless you want your ass to be one big purple bruise. So, keep walking!"

We finally got everything out of Mom's car and into my room and my motorcycle was delivered around five-forty-five. I started with the wall where my bed was going to go so that I was ready when it was delivered and it wasn't a hassle to paint the wall afterwords. I painted the walls in the pattern purple, black, purple, etc. Then, I did spiral shapes with the opposite color. It looked pretty cool and I actually liked it. Haha, and I thought I didn't have any artistic talent.

When I was done with the walls, I painted the drawer black with purple paint splattered on it without a specific style or pattern. I did the same with the desk except I made it purple with black splattered on it. The paint dried pretty quick so everything was read when the bed was delivered. It took about half an hour.

I took out the bed black bed sheet and spray "MAX" across it with the purple spray and added random sized circles around it. Then, I moved on to the pillows and wrote my motto in black paint in cursive. After, I made my bed and it looked _really_ good.

Moving around the furniture until I found it comfortable, I then set the rugs and lamps and other things I bought for my room. The extras included a poster of Paramore for the outside of my room and a poster of Black Veil Brides and Escape the Fate for the inside. I may or may not have mentioned this before but no, I am not emo I just enjoy my music, don't judge.

I then finished with the bathroom and everything. My muscles ached and I was on the verge of moaning in pain. A hot bath sounded like a little piece of heaven all for me. The thought was so tempting the my muscles almost stopped aching and I ran to get a tank top and shorts (my pajamas) and my fuzzy slippers. Setting my clothes and towel, I got into the shower and put the water as hot as possible which isn't an idea I recommend after the experience because my skin burned under the again must I mention that I need to get used to the lifestyle of the rich because apparently, the rich don't have to wait for cold water to be transferred to hot water.

Showers. Are. Magical. Ah, how soothing they are. Showers aren't only for taking bath, they are a place to think, relax, sing without being embarrassed and much more. Speaking of singing, I had a song stuck in my head and I really wanted to sing it so I am going to do it now!

I opened my mouth and started:

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangcock to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I finished singing and was done with my shower. Grabbing my black towel and wrapping it around my body, I stepped outside of the shower, into the steam filled bathroom. I dried quickly and dressed. Exhausted from a day's work, I jumped in my bed not caring that my hair was wet because I never get sick and it surprisingly looks really good even when I don't wash it.

My last thought before I fell asleep: I want bacon tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you bored? The solution to all these "problems" is to leave a review!<strong>

**Ideas and constructive criticism is accepted. But if you have an idea send it by private message and not review. Don't want people stealing those creative juices. **

**Also, the song Max sang is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. **

**I will include songs in the story every now and then buy I promise you this is NOT song fanfic or whatever its called.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and if you want visit my profile to learn more about me and read my other one-shot story- In or Out of Love also for Maximum Ride.  
><strong>


	2. First Day, People Already Know I'm Crazy

**Hey guys! This is a long one and after I realized how much I wrote I decided to end it so you must love me for my dedication to this long chapter which I spent my entire free time in homeroom typing most of it instead of talking to my friends! There will be some confusion especially in the (SPOILER ALERT) hallmark moment. And there for every chapter there will be a little a/n in the bottom explaining some stuff and maybe a couple contest sometimes (wink wink). **

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter and for those of you who are too lazy (this teenage era is getting lazier by the day) I do not own Maximum Ride. But that doesn't mean that I can't wish to take over James Patterson on my birthday candles. :D**

**One Word: Why?**

**Author: Ana1xoxo (Bubbles Poof)**

**Chapter Two: First Day, People Already Know I'm Crazy.  
><strong>

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. _Oh God, remind me again why I bought an alarm clock. Uh, another day, another dreadful morning, another hungry stomach. I got out of bed, throwing the sheets to the side, and unsteadily made my way to the bathroom. My hand shot out for the doorknob as I opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. Shrugging my clothes off, I got into the shower for a quick bath. Once again the hot water soothed my numb body, easing my aching muscles. Sadly, I needed to hurry or I was going to be late for school.

I gripped my towel, dried myself, ran to my drawers and got my undergarments and put them on. I had already picked out my outfit- a plain, dark gray tank top with a maroon rose on it, short leather jacket, black skinny jeans and my Vans. For my hair, I put a simply, dark red bow/pin on the side and brushed my bangs to the side. In one swift downward movement, I grabbed my black Jansport book bag with everything in it (everything = books, pencils, pens, cell phone, I –pod, etc).

Iggy was in the kitchen, as usual- making breakfast. My mouth watered as the fresh scent of bacon hit my nose. I plopped down on one of the kitchen counter chairs.

"Good morning, devil's spawn," greeted Iggy.

"Good morning to you too, Eeyore. Are you done with breakfast yet?"

"Uh huh. Here you go. All though I'd rather prefer you starved to death but Mom wouldn't approve and Angel would miss you. Although I have no idea how something so sweet could miss something like _you_."

"Haha, Iggy such the kidder. I ask myself how Angel can _like_ being around a pervert much like yourself," I said as I popped an egg into my mouth.

"Just finish your breakfast and hurry up. We need to drop Angel off at school."

I finished quickly and we left. Angel's school wasn't far from ours so we made it there on time.

"Good luck sweetie," I said when we dropped her off in her second grade classroom and I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Max, you too," she said.

Iggy and I went back to his new Audi.

I groaned halfway to our new school.

"What's up," asked Iggy.

"I hate this! I don't want to go and start again. Life was fine without Jeb but now its all different and I hate it," I screamed.

"Calm down Max. Everything will be alright, I promise. And if it isn't then, I'll be there for you no matter what. We will make it through and life will be like before… you know," Iggy reassured me.

"Thanks, Ig. You may not know this but you're the best, pyro, perverted, big bro ever," I said smiling. This is what I call a hallmark moment.

School started in about forty- five minutes so that left us plenty of time to get our schedules, get some background info on the school and check out our classes. The office had barely any people and no one was at the counter.

"Good morning. I am Maximum Ride and this is my brother Ig- James Ride. We are new students and need to get our schedules," I explained to the "older" lady working.

"Ah, yes. Maximum Ride here you go. And Ig-James? I'm sorry I can't seem to find him."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean Ig-James, it's just James Ride. Iggy is his nickname and since I call him that a lot, it stuck," I said.

"Okay, James Ride here's your file. Good luck to both of you."

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day."

Iggy and I walked out of the main office and to one of the tables in the courtyard with an umbrella.

My schedule was:

**Homeroom: 457**

**Period one: Science Honors- Room: 302**

**Period two: World History Honors- Room: 215**

**Period three: Algebra 2 Honors- Room: 148**

**Lunch**

**Period four: Psychology Honors- Room: 758**

**Period five: English Honors- Room: 562**

**Period six: Physical Education- Room: 100 **

Iggy's schedule was:

**Homeroom: 567**

**Period one: English Honors- Room: 562**

**Period two: Science Honors- Room: 302**

**Period three: Algebra 2 Honors- Room: 148**

**Lunch**

**Period four: World History Honors- Room: 215**

**Period five: Psychology Honors- Room: 758**

**Period six: Physical Education- Room: 100**

"Let's go see the rooms real quick before the bell rings," I suggested.

"Okay, but hurry up we have fifteen minutes."

After seeing all the classrooms and sort of making a route for each of them in my head, I went to homeroom.

"Later, sis," Iggy said.

"Bye. See you in Algebra."

I made my way to homeroom without and interruptions but a couple whispers such as- "hey, look! That's the new girl. I heard she lives in Batchelder's house." "Who is that?" " That's the new girl, she looks scary. I wonder what Lissa's going to think when she sees her."

I could feel my muscles tense and I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard the name. If this Lissa was turned out to be Lissandra Garcia, then I had lost lost all hope of having a peaceful sophomore year in this new rich life. Now that I look back, I was stupid not to suspect this. Sure, I knew Lissa was moving at the same time as me, I mean come on she used to be my next door neighbor. But, since I never talked to her, I didn't know where she was moving to exactly.

I don't know how long I was standing there in the middle of the hallway. All I knew was that people were starting to look at me weird and some even cringed. Wait, why would they cringe? Oh, I was giving the floor a death glare.

_Awesome Max, first day and people already think you're crazy, which you technically are._

You may be wondering who just talked. Well, it was a voice inside my head that I don't know if it is male or female or any other characteristic. Don't you have one? I guess they discontinued them because I got mine at Brands Mart for two dollars.

_Hey! I don't cost that much! You bought me for a quarter!_

Voice, that was supposed to be sarcasm for me and offensive for you.

Now people were giving me even stranger looks. I sighed inwardly and when I looked up, there were only six kids in total, scattered around the hallway. Damn it! This is what I get for rambling to myself in my head! Now I am going to be late for homeroom and that gives me a free ticket for the ride on to the teacher's bad side. Not that I really care, no teacher has ever liked me but at least I tried before!

I placed my feet in position to run, only to run into a wall. Except, I guess it wasn't a wall because it fell and made an _oof_ sound. Instinctively, I turned and kept spinning as I regained my balance. Once I stopped spinning, my back was against a wall and I looked down to find a male figure with strawberry blond hair.

"Sorry," I exclaimed as I helped him the boy up.

"No problem, um...,"

"Max. Maximum Ride," I instantly responded.

"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Gazzy." Gazzy shook my hand.

Confusion crossed my face. _Who names their child Gazzy?_

_"I don't know. This world gets more confusing and crazy by the day, so I can see you fitting in, in the future."_

_"Shut up," I yelled/thought to Voice._

_"Speaking of names, you never gave me one."_

"_Hello_. Maaax." Gazzy was waving his hand in front of my face and I quickly snapped out of my daze, causing my head to jerk to my left.

"Shit! We're extremely late. What's your homeroom," I questioned Gazzy and pulled him in the direction of my homeroom because something told me we had the same homeroom.

"Room 457." Ha I was right!

"Cool, mine too. Is the teacher nice?"

"Uh- huh. But she hates it when people are late." _Just my luck._

A plan started to form in my mind. "I got an idea," I started. "Since I am new, I could use the excuse that I 'got lost' for the next couple days. So, the story is I 'got lost' and you helped me find my way, got it?"

"Yup," Gazzy nodded.

We reached the door soon and stepped inside. Forty- two eyes turned on us (21 people, counting the teacher). Gazzy didn't move from behind me but I was the first to speak. The teacher seemed to be in her late thirties- early forties. She had a royal blue blouse on with black dress pants and navy blue high-heels. Her hair was a dark brown and curled lightly as it fell below her shoulders.

"Hi, I am the new student, Maximum Ride. I am so sorry I am late but I got lost and Gazzy helped me find my homeroom," I swiftly lied.

"Ah, yes. Well Gazzy, that was kind of you, please take a seat. I am , welcome to our school. Would you be comfortable with me calling you Max, or do you prefer Maximum," her voice was gentle and welcoming. I inwardly let out a breath, she was nice.

"Max is fine, thank you."

"Very well then. You don't have to do the entire speech of your name and where you come from, truthfully I find it ridiculous that some teachers make students do that. Its like your new, so you automatically have to give people your full name and a summary of your entire life. Well, I won't keep you any longer, just take a seat where ever you feel comfortable."

I smiled and I had a feeling that she was going to be my favorite professor in this school.

"Thanks," I replied and made my way to the empty chair next to Gazzy.

"She's nice," I commented to Gazzy.

"Yeah, she's the nicest teacher in the school and believe when I tell you, all the other teachers think we are stuck up and snooty rich children that should be tolerated at a private school."

"I don't know why, but that sentence doesn't sound like you came up with it."

"I didn't," Gazzy smirked. "Let's just say, I know what every teacher says in this school. Its how I know when the next project, test and other stuff is going to happen."

"Mind reader, eh?"

"Nope, more like pyromaniac and I good person-reader."

I raised my eyebrows. "Pyromaniac? That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"Trust me, he's a pyromaniac alright. Just wait until he goes to chemistry," I voice said from behind.

I turned and found a pair of obsidian eyes boring into mine. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I realized who he was. Only then do I decide to see a flash of flaming, red hair behind his shoulder.

"Oh, Nicky! Let's go I need to tell you about- why are you talking to _that_," Lissa questioned in her nasally voice. The boy's face, which previously had no expression in it, shows pure and absolute annoyance. I don't blame him, Lissa annoys everyone. My gaze left his warm and welcoming eyes to a pair of green, cat-like eyes.

"Lissa if your looking for a _that_, I suggest you look in your make-up mirror, which everyone can clearly see you have used too much, or one of your bitch apprentices," I said with a death glare for effect. Lissa cringed and moved a step back.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way Ride."

"Will do, Garcia. Just remember today isn't my day that much either."

Lissa touched her nose as if remember the little "incident" at the mall, I smiled. My eyes moved back to Nick's and Gazzy's. Gazzy had his mouth open and Nick looked like he had been slapped across the face with a little word called- Realization.

"What? Never seen a short girl-bitch talk? By the way Gazzy, I suggest you close your mouth or your going to catch a fly, which doesn't taste to good alone. I like them with a little salt and BBQ sauce," I joked.

"You got some nerve to talk to Lissa like that," Gazzy explained his shock.

"Yeah, I got nerve to do a lot of things," I smiled at his appreciation.

"That's not the only reason I am shocked. Fang has never said more than five words in a sentence."

"Fang," I asked genially confused.

"His real name Nick but he _hates_ his name so everyone calls him Fang."  
>"Oh. Well, Fang, that nickname suits you," I told FangNick.

"Mhm," he responded but he still seemed lost in thought. "Um, what's your name?"  
>"Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max."<p>

Fang nodded. "So you were at the mall yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"And you were the girl that beat the crap out of Lissa, right?"

I opened my mouth to make a witty remark like "are you an undercover cop, interrogating me" but I couldn't because the bell rung. Fang grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the room.

"What's your next class," Fang urgently asked.

"Um," I took out my schedule. "Science- 302."

He nodded. "Me too. What lunch do you have?"

"Second, you?"

"Second." Now I understood what Gazzy was saying about Fang talking in short sentences. We walked inside and Fang stayed behind me while I talked to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Max the new student," I greeted.

"Ah, yes welcome Max. My name is and I will be your science teacher for this year. Please take a seat where ever you like but remember, if you do not behave I will have to move you," he said

_Is it me or is this the exact same thing that your fourth grade teacher told you?_

Its not you, my fourth grade teacher said exactly the same thing. Except she called me Maxine.

_Ha! I remember that, Maxine. Woo, that year was hilarious, Maxine. _

Shut it, before I zone out and look crazy _again_.

_Too late.._

The teacher was giving me a confusing look and Fang was started to tug at my jacket. I let him pull me away to a seat next to his.

"You know, you zone out a lot. I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. Although, I have a strange feeling its about bacon sometimes," Fang said.

"Your right, but not today."

"Oh! Before I forget..." Fang digged through his book bag for a notebook and ripped a page out and took out a pen. He wrote something quickly, folded it and handed it to me. I opened it and I found a phone number with the name _Fang_ on top with chicken scratch handwriting.

_Oof, and I thought you had bad handwriting._

I rolled my eyes at my little friend and looked over at fang who was already looking at me with a confused expression. Once he realized he was showing emotion he picked up his -less facade.

I took out my own piece of paper, put Fang's number in my pocket and wrote: _I talk to myself a lot._

**(a/n: bold is Fang, **_Italics_ **is Max)**

**I kind of got that **

_Kind of?_

**Okay, like two or three times today. So far.**

_Yup- so far. Here is my schedule. Underline the classes we have together._

When I got the paper back, the entire thing was underlined.

_Stalker..._

**Ha, you wish.**

_Nah, I already had a stalker back in my hometown. Not as fun as you think._

**Define stalker.**

_Crazy asshole that needs to get a life and stop coming over to my house and climbing the tree outside my room, spying on me as I do my homework._

**Only at home?**

_I wish. This kid fricken followed me EVERYWHERE._ _I'm not joking- he almost followed me into the girl's bathroom!_

**I'm inwardly cracking up.**

_Inwardly! Dude is looked like A) You really need to go to the bathroom or B) You are shitting your pants. I am guessing both._

**Har- har. Bell's about to ring, wait for me after class.**

I nodded and crunched the paper up and put it in my book bag. Today's lesson in science I had already done in my other school so I zoned out and thought of nothing in particular. I decided to have a conversion with my friend.

So, um, what name do you want?

_That is your job not mine sweetie._

Don't call me sweetie like that. I'm sorry but it makes you sound like a little bitch.

_Okay, so I made a list:_

_1) Bob_

_2) Voice_

_3) Elmo_

_4) Pickachu  
><em>

_5) Barney_

_6) Mickey Mouse or M.M_

_7) Blank_

And in what time did you make this list?

_Does it matter? Just chose a name woman!_

Pushy! God, okay I like M.M. So what's up M.M?

_Your brain?_

Your boring me to death, bye!

I went over the songs I knew the lyrics to. I picked Something by Escape the Fate and started my mini-I pod in my brain which is always playing a song in the back. Sometimes I focused only on it and started to sing in my head. I'm Max like that.

My stomach grumbled on the second verse for no apparent reason and I couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohkaii! So did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you bored? REVIEW!<strong>

**The song at the end was: Something by Escape the Fate. They are a really good rock band and I love them.**

**How was that hallmark moment/ confusion?**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME PEOPLE!**

**Also, the first person to review gets a prologue to the next chapter.**

**I might do something crazy if I get a certain amount of reviews (tell my crush I like him?). If you want my life to be ruined- then I need like 5 more reviews. Come on! That's nothing. Zip, zap, (zop haha) nada! Pleeeaaasseeee! I can write please in 4 different languages:**

**1) Please - english  
><strong>

**2) Por favor - spanish**

**3) S'il vous plaît - french**

**4) Do it before I break your arm! - Max**

**R-E-V-I-E-W **

**I love you guys and thank you sooo much! You mean more to me than my computer, but don't tell her that because then she will shut down and I wouldn't be able to update! **

**_I WILL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY AND SOMETIMES ON FRIDAYS!1_  
><strong>

**Later!  
><strong>


	3. Cheese and Other Obsessions

**Chapter 3- Cheese and Other Obsessions**

**A/N: Okay, so I know I didn't update this weekend (*hangs head in shame*) but I have a perfectly good excuse, I think. I am having a maximum overload of ideas but sadly, they are all for the end of the book and the middle- not for the beginning. :( By the way, I will now leave a small A/N in the end of each chapter with a question and other stuff so remember to read it, its IMPORTANT. Also, have you realized that Jeb's initials are JB like Justin Beiber's o_O**

**Disclaimer: I am in basketball shorts, a tank-top and fuzzy socks while listening to The Duck Song (its inspiring *happy tear* so beautiful...) I don't think JP wears basketball shorts or tank-tops (can you say awkward?) or fuzzy socks or listens to The Duck Song. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, I don't know. I am not his stalker- YOU HAVE NO PROOF! _ _!**

Anonomys P.O.V (third person)-

"What do you want Farlon," a gruff and not-to-kind voice came out of the phone.

"I found-" started the male that called but was interuppted by the gruff voice.

"If it has nothing to do with the task I gave you, then I don't want to hear it," he exclaimed.

"I found the girl," completed the male. "She's hard-headed just like you predicted. I might-"

"You might what? Hurry up and spit it out, boy!"

"Well, maybe if you shut up and listen you would know." As soon as the words escaped his lips, the boy regretted it. But there was nothing he could do but see them there in the heavy air, not being able to swallow them back into his throat.

"Listen Farlon- you don't use that tone with me! Now, tell me what you need to tell me and I might think twice about your _punishment_." The simple thought of the word punishment sent shivers down the boy's spine and he winced slightly.

"I might need help. Do you have any ideas or tips or something that will help me," the boy continued in a whisper as if to not be heard.

"Plans? Plans!" The gruff voice exlaimed, as if the boy had suggested to watch the two hour-long Teletubies marathon with obsessed little toddlers.

"Yes plans. I don't believe plans is a multiple meaning word."

"You are ridiculous! Coming up with plans is your job, now I need you to inform me on anything that happens daily. Even if it seems unimportant, we could use every bit of information gathered." The man's remark made the boy feel betrayed but he did not push it because he did not want to cause yet _another_, outburst.

"Very well," and with that the boy hung up.

Max P.O.V-

"_What is this_," I asked- poking at the food in front of me.

"That is ground beef, a taco shell and... Corn?" Ella replied but it sounded more like a question. I met Ella in Algebra when she was sitting next to Iggy. She was really nice and I liked her, so far.

"Corn? Are you sure? I thought that they just put brocalie into a dirty old can for three months," Iggy said.

The simple thought of such a thing made me pluck my nose and push the plate as far away from me as possible.

"Well, I guess corn is grown green in some areas of this strange planet. What do you know, you learn something new every day," I said.

I looked around our table and saw everyone had home lunch except me and Iggy. My mouth watered as I stared at Fang, eating a sandwich with... _Canadian bacon_!

My hand quickly snatched the sandwich away from him and I ate it all in a matter of seconds. Yeah, I have a big mouth and am known for swallowing without chewing.

Fang pouted and said, "those were the last pieces of bacon in my house!"

"Too bad. You have other stuff and I don't want to starve or die of food poisoning so," I said and shrugged my shoulders with a smirk on my face.

"What about me," Iggy complained, making Fang snatch his lunch bag and hold it under the table. Ella sighed in defeat and gave Iggy her apple. Iggy's upper lip twiched in a manner of saying "this is what you give me."

"Its this or the brocacorn," Ella said. Iggy quickly took the apple and bit into it without enthusiasm.

"What do you mean by brocacorn," Iggy asked.

"Bracolie, corn, brocacorn," Ella explained.

"Oh, I get it."

"Blonde momment," I said laughing.

"You really shouldn't be talking," Fang said. I sent him a death glare but he didn't cringe. Whoever doesn't cringe at my death glare has problems!

Just then, a mocha skinned girl with dark-brown curly hair came and sat down next to Ella. She wore a white V-neck shirt that was decorated with a purple eifel tower and splattered paint around it, dark wash skinny jeans and black flats. For jewlery she had a silver necklace with an eifel tower pendant, efiel tower earrings and she had a ring with the letter N in cursive on her right hand. Instinctivly, my brain made a random list of the girl names that start with the letter N._ Nina, Naomi, Nazarette_. None of the names I came up with matched her.

_Maybe she just likes the letter N._

"I don't think so," I thought to M.M.

_She looks like a Monique to me._

You've got a point.

Someone nudged my side and I turned to look at Fang with a confused look.

"You were nodding your head," he explained.

"Oh, sorry." I looked back towards the girl.

"OMG you must be Max. Hi, I am Monique but everyone calls me Nudge like Monique sounds to fancy or formal. Although I like fancy things but not fancy names they sound too snooty. I think you look like a Liz. Is Liz a blonde name? I knew a Liz once but she was a brunette and can you _believe_ she hated the color pink. How can someone hate the color pink? Its just crazy! Because pink is the best color in the world. Have you tried pink frosting? Its really good on cupcakes! OMG don't you just love cupcakes? They are like mini-" I quickly reached over the table and put my hand over her mouth, shocking everyone except Iggy.

"She's known to do things that everyone wants to but doesn't have the courage too," Iggy explained to everyone but I kept my hand on Nudge's mouth- afraid of having another outburst.

"Uh, Max you can move your hand now," Ella said. I simply shook my head.

"Come on Max, move the hand," said Fang lightly pulling my elbow. Nudge just sat there patiently, entertained but with an expression that said "I'm used to this, so just move your hand whenever you want- no rush."

"Max move your hand already," Iggy screamed and moved my hand away from Nudge's mouth harshly. "You just met the girl and your being rude."

"You know, after living with me for the past six-teen years, I think you would be used to it," I replied.

"No its fine, I'm used to it. I've talked a lot since I was a baby so it kinda stuck since my childhood. People remind me to stop talking and I have to remember that but most of the time I have trouble remembering. But I don't have short-term memory loss or anything- aren't old people the ones who do? I feel so bad for them, like imagine you can't even remember your own mom or something. Its so sad- oh sorry I'm rambling again," Nudge said.

"Yes, yes you are," said Gazzy who had just arrived and sat next to Nudge.

"Hi," she practically screamed while giving Gazzy a bear hug.

"They're dating," Fang whispered.

"That explains a lot," I said still looking at Nudge and Gazzy who were now engaged in a kiss that would soon turn into making out.

"Okay, you gus are really annoying the cheese out of me! Stop kissing," Ella scolded.

"The cheese," I asked Fang- still whispering.

"Ella is obssesed with cheese," he replied shrugging.

"Hey! Whispers and secrets is for people that have something to hide," Nudge said in a sing-song voice.

"Apparetly a cheese obsession is something to hide," I said making Ella blush. "You shouldn't blush. Pyromaniac bro over there has one too. Along with his obsession for bomb making, cooking, barney, Pokemon, Build-a-Bear-Ville online, Mc'Donalds' toys, the list just goes on and on and on." Now it was Iggy's turn to blush.

"So its true! You do go on Build-a-Bear! Haha, the truth is revieled ladies and gentlemen," I screamed so that the people around our table looked at us. "And you were just given your daily dose of humiliation, mister." Everyone cracked up and Iggy was red in anger while I sat there with a big ol' grin on my face.

"Oh Max," Iggy said when everything calmed down and people went back to their lunches.

"Yes my big brother-eeyore."

"Remember snot your business." My eyes widened. I grabbed a cheese stick from Gazzy's lunch bag and held it towards Iggy.

"Cheese," I offered in a sort of squeaky voice.

"Just this once Max, just this once," he replied taking the cheese stick and winking at me.

**Okay it sucks, its terrible, you hate me I know! T.T I am sooo sorry, please forgive me. One question- Choose one: Fang, Dylan or Both. It has nothing to do with Max, trust me I hate Mylan or anything that is not Fax- with a passion. And the first five people to review get a sneak peek at the ending of this story (which is really good if I do say so myself). I promise there will be a sequel. Oh, and I am a bit bored so if you leave a review please dare me to do something! It doesn't have to do with fanfiction- you could dare me to do something in school and I'll post what happened in the story or on my profile. Love ya guys! Hasta la vista (goodbye)!**


	4. Randomness with Fang

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Ana1xoxo**

**Chapter four: Randomness with Fang**

**A/N- *sings in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song beat* I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. I really do! You guys are awesome! So many reviews, hold on... I'm having a momment *wipes happy tear*. Oh come on, GROUP HUG- the virtual way. ;D Sadly, none of you gave me a dare but I STILL love you. By the way I'll comment on some reviews. And- why do I get the feeling that you people think I got more reviews than I actually did. Well, I got 5 more which is a fortune for me.**

**Comments-**

**To: marseelee**, Thank you and FINALLY (!) someone mentions the creepy guy. Hmm, I wonder who that guy is? Spongebob? Gary? Someone-named-Bob? Maybe he is just a patatoe or tomatoe or cheese grater. And I will send you the sneek peak of the final chapter(s) (I am not sure if it is going to be part of the last chapter or a couple chapters before that) through PM.

**To: wow**, First of all- I love your username. And I am not using sarcasm this time. I like your username because it is the three letter word that people use for no reason numerous of times but I have never seen as a username. By username I mean- ex: Wow123 or WoW564. And yes, Fang is indeed amazing- I agree. Anyone that doesn't agree *priest voice* don't speak and hold your peace or you will take your last breath in a matter of seconds. *glares at all mylan and anyone who does not like Fax with an obsession* That includes you people.

**To: FAXtotheMAX**, Yes- Fang. And also, yes, Fax to the Max- I agree.

(only for the people who are reading this- not directed towards FAXtotheMAX-) P.S- FAXtotheMAX's comment was: Fang.

**I would send the sneek peak to the other four people but they don't have accounts so sorry. So, the next four people to review will get the sneek peek.**

**Disclaimer: You know what, there isn't a disclaimer- ha! Bring the lawyers! Actually, I am not very rich although I am a really good lawyer I am only a teenager without class (I meant class as in lessons not manners! But know that you mention it- technically I think of it- I don't have that either so, eh) so I can't hire I lawyer so- I don't own anything except my ideas, my room (hardly), the chocolate in my secret cupboard (shh), cellphone, etc. You get the picture.**

**I am doing this new thing where I will give a song for every update. I found this new band that is one of those bands that doesn't have a bad song- so the songs will most likely be by them for a momment.**

**Song of the update: I forgive you by Every Avenue. (That's the band and that is their best song, well at least its my favorite).**

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE MISSPELLINGS BECAUSE MY I HAVE TO FIX THE SPELL CHECK THINGY IN MY COMPUTER- SORRY! **_

_Max P.O.V-_

The week went by pretty quickly althought nothing major haappend. I'm getting really close to Fang, you could say he was my best friend. In Arizona I was known as Badass Max, how original. Anyways, I never had much friends because of my reputation of beating people up. People actually avoided me but there was this one girl named J.J. She was nice and was the closest thing I had to a best friend or just friend. But our conversations were random- nothing personal- I made sure of that. Remember you can never trust anyone.

Yet here comes this boy and I trust him. I've only known him for a week and I can tell he gets me. Its strange, I can tell you that. He was silent, reserved- I guess its his form of hiding his emotions and what he thinks from the people around him. I do something similar- hide it behind witty sarcasm and humorous remarks. But I had my own mask.

I knew very little of him and he knows very little of me. My mind wanders to his past sometimes. To the possible reasons that would cause him to wear a mask. Maybe his past is like mine. Fang doesn't seem to trust people even if he has known him for a year, I don't trust people no matter how long I know them.

The only person that knows the most about me is Iggy. And the only reason is because he went through it with me. Still, I went through most of it alone and he doesn't know the entire story. Everytime I see Fang, something in the back of my head tells me to open up but there is a stronger urge telling me to keep back- the urge that I have been listening to since I was six.

"Max, are you listening," Nudge screamed.

"Hmm? Sorry I was thinking," I replied. We were walking towards the parking lot.

"Clearly. I swear you need to stop talking to yourself so much! Its going to get unhealthy and then you'll be in a mental asylum and you have to dress all in white. Gross! Talk about boring. I wouldn't be able to survive! I mean seriously ever heard of-"

"Nudge," we all screamed.

"Sorry. So Max, everyone agreed to have a party at your house on Friday."

"Whoa, I think that's the shortest sentence I have heard you say since I met you, congrats," I said.

"No! Max, now her sentences are going to be even longer," Fang complained.

Nudge opened her mouth to have me interuppt her. "Oh! I just remembered, I want to try out for volleyball," I said.

"Okay, at what time will you get home," Iggy asked.

"Um," I looked at my whatch. "Five-thirty.. ish."

"Later," everyone but Fang said.

"Bye guys," I waved.

I heard murmering as I walked in the direction to the P.E court. It was a lie that was unnecessary to the others but if Iggy knew, it would ruin him. There were faint footsteps behind me but I paid no attention to them, probably just some people leaving. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I stopped. My heart wasn't racing and I wasn't scared because I was used to the person who sneeked up on me.

"Yes, Fang," I asked with a sigh.

"Volleyball Max, really," he asked.

"Okay, you got me! I'm not going to try out. I just want to go for a walk. A nice calming walk."

"Knew it. But why did you lie?"

Tell him. Tell him not. Tell him. Tell him not. Put it off for later. Tell him the unicorn story.

"Iggy is afraid someone will kidnapp or rape me even though I can kick anyone's butt." That was partly true.

"Anyone's butt? You sure," Fang asked.

"Yup, even yours."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Its what ever you want it to be Fang. Whoa, I think I am going hippy."

"Don't change the conversation."

"I wasn't, just a random thought."

"Sure."

"I wasn't changing the conversation!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Yes."

"No.

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Well, your conversation-changing skills are good," Fang said and I groaned.

"Follow me right now," I said, leading him to the park.

"Why are we at the park," he asked.

"Your challenge." Fang looked confused at first but then realization hit him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you for real," he asked.

"No, I'm for fake. Come on," I said taking off my bookbag and jacket.

"Fine," Fang replied taking off his bookbag and jacket.

We circled each other as I explained the rules. "Okay, punches, kicks, pushing and tackling is allowed. Don't hold back because I am a girl or you will regret it and if I get bruised and Iggy wants to beat you up, I think you can handle him but I haven't seen what you got so I can hold him back. First person to be pinned down for five seconds wins. Any questions?"

"Five seconds? Max you scared of losing?"

"Fine three seconds. Ready? Set? Go!"

I ran foreward and moved behind him when he reached to grab me. My leg shot out and kicked him in the knee to make him crumple to the ground. I pinned him down.

"Damn it Max, your stronger than I thought," he said.

"I told you not to hold back and you have two more seconds."

Just then, he somehow rolled to his left and pinned me down.

"Okay, you need to teach me how to do that because I am pretty sure I had just about covered all your exits," I said making him smirk.

I pushed foreward causing me to stand up and Fang to land a yard away. He sprinted to me and his fist was nearing my face. _1...2...3 _I counted. His fist about to connect with my face, I crouched down and extened my leg as I turned and hit his ankles so he fell on his back.

Fang flipped back and stood up. Next thing I know, I'm plumeting to the ground on my back with him on top of me. I touched the grass but it didn't hurt. Huh? Oh, Fang's arm was holding me. He then changed position to pin me down but I found a way to escape. I slid through his legs, he got up and we circled each other again. My mouth was turned up into a grin but a laugh escaped my lips. Fang chuckled as well, we are both idiots.

I ran forward and moved my fist toward his stomach and he bent forward to avoid contact with my fist. Perfect. Swiftly, I moved my hand towards his face and ran my fingertips along his cheek. Aw come on, who wants to mess up that pretty face? No one! I'm pretty sure that even Medusa would say, "don't look into my eyes! Your face is too beautiful to be stone!" We continued for about an hour, when we both got too tired and claimed the other equal. After we grabbed our bookbags and put our jackets in them Fang asked if I wanted ice cream.

"What kind of question is that? Its like you just met me," I exclaimed faking hurt.

"I'll take that as a yes."

We walked to the cart and I asked for one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of vanilla, and one scoop of chocolate. Fang asked for three scoops of pure chocolate. I told him I would pay but he disagreed so after three minutes of our arguing and the guy working laughing, we decided that each would pay half. I spotted a fountain in the middle of the park. When I actually looked around I noticed that the park was pretty desolate.

I dragged Fang to the fountain and pushed his shoulder to sit down. "Do I have to be your puppet master now," I asked.

"Maybe..."

I licked my ice cream and flavor exploded in my mouth as my tounge touched the chocolate. An embarrassing moan of pleasure escaped my lips and I looked at Fang from the corner of my eye to see him chuckling. My leg kicked his ankle but I hit a little too hard because his ice cream fell into the fountain.

"Great Max, your awesome," he said.

"That's what you get for laughing at me and thank you," I replied and stuck my tounge out.

"Hmm. I wonder..." Before I could say or do anything, Fang snatched away my ice cream and ran to the other side of the fountain.

"Fang! Give me my ice cream back," I yelled.

"No!"

I chased him around the fountain two times and then he ran in the direction of a lake. I threw my bookbag to my left and he threw his to his right. Fang suddenly lost his footing and the ice cream seemed to float in the air. It suddenly turned into that kind of scene in comedy movies where a pointless object is about to fall and someone is going to get hurt but the person chooses the pointless object instead of the person- and it all happens in slow motion.

I lunged at the ice cream and grabbed it miraculously, bringing it to my lips and licking it. Fang was know drenching wet and surfacing from the water. This made me eat all my ice cream as quickly as I could.

"Okay, so you ruined my ice cream, ate yours, and made me fall into a lake. Can you at least help me out," he said.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I will," I replied licking the remaining chocolate on my lips.

"Come on Max! Help me out already!"

"Fine Mr. Pushy," I said walking towards him. I extended my hand to help him out but he pushed me in. Why didn't I see that coming? I'm an idiot!

_I agree._

I surfaced from the water and glared at Fang only so he could grin back. He suddenly went down and next thing I know, I am being pushed down from behind. My lungs felt as if they were on fire when my breathe left me because I screamed "Fang!" The only sound to come out was a deep gurgle and I just watched the bubbles rise.

Even underwater Fang was grinning. I thrust myself forward into his stomach but the dense water made my movements slow and easy to register. Fang shot upwards and I did too. I opened my mouth with my head tilted back and took in deep breaths to ease my aching lungs.

"You will regret this Fang Fisher. Ha! Do you plan on being a Fisher when you grow up," I asked.

"No, in fact I hate fishing. Ironic isn't it," he pondered.

"Very." There was a sudden rumbling noise and I looked up at the sky to see lightning.

"Thunderstorm, we better get home," confirmed Fang.

We got out of the lake, grabbed our bookbags and started walking home. Our walk was slow because the storm seemed far off and we needed to get dry.

"This is what I get for being friends with you," I summarized the events as I shivered.

"Oh come on Max, the people in the Atlantic when the Titanic sank were colder than you and they didn't complain as much!"

"I can tell you were there. I can see some wrinkles and your black hair is going gray. You should dye it and I know some cream my grandma uses to get rid of wrinkles that really works. Now I know what to get you for your birthday," I teased.

"Yeah, while you're at it buy yourself some lipstick, your lips are really chapped," he countered.

"Why are you looking at my lips? Are you so desperate for a kiss Fang?"

"More like there something green on your tooth and its quite disturbing and draws attention."

Our little combacks went on for about fifteen minutes and then I felt a drop of water in the space between my eyes.

"Is God trying out chineese water torture," I asked.

"I don't know but you deserve to be tortured," Fang said earning a glare from me.

"Watch it F- run," I yelled as it started pouring. Fang and I took long strides to get to my house as quickly as possible. The rain got worse and thunder boomed after lightning lit the now ominous and dark sky. My view was blurry and I could make out very few details but I knew the house was too far. I yanked Fang to the side of the sidewalk and into a dark alley. My breath came in short gasps as I tried to regain energy.

I leaned against the wall with my head tilted back and said, "I blame you for this," to Fang.

"Yeah because I am the one that controls the weather. Presenting, ladies, gentlemen and Max, please hold your applause- Father Nature also known as Fang Fisher!"

"I mean, we would be at our houses right now if you hadn't stolen my ice cream and fallen in the lake!"

"Because its my fault that you made me drop my ice cream into the fountain."

"Because you laughed at me!"

"Because it was funny!"

"Candy lollipops," I yelled.

"Fluffy cotton candy," he replied.

"I hate you," I said.

"I love you too Max," Fang said and my heart fluttered. What the small dinosaurs! Just the thunder, that's all I was surprised.

"Look its clearing up a bit. I suggest we make a run for it," I said.

"I suggest we go dancing with pretty ponies from Alice in Wonderland," Fang said.

"There are no pretty ponies in Alice in Wonderland and you are using way too much sarcasm."

"Its what I get for hanging around you so much."

"Your welcome. Now lets go."

"I'm sticking with the ponies."

"Okay then, tell them I say hi," I said walking out of the alley and heard light footsteps behind me soon after but I continued walking as if oblivious to them. A smirk was growing on my face as I heard the footsteps come quicker and heavier. My elbow was rougly grabbed and I was turned around. The previous smirk turned into a frown as I came face to face with Alex- one of the jocks I had a brief encounter with the other day. Bascially, I kicked his ass when touched my thigh- after I had rejected his offer to be his "babe."

"Don't touch me Alex," I said pulling my elbow from his grip.

"Aw, come on babe don't be like that," his words were slurred and hard to make out, it was obvious he was drinking.

"Get away Alex," I said walking away backwards. I knew one thing for sure and that was to never turn your back on your opponent.

"Come here Max," he said taking a couple steps foreward and tipping to his left.

"Get away Alex," I repeated, my patience wearing thin and I was finding it hard to control the impulse of punching. Alex paid no attention to me and just came foreward until he grabbed both of my wrists. I was suddenly pushed up against the wall and Alex pressed my legs together with his knees so I was left to squirm in his iron grip.

Lips suddenly pressed against mine and I tasted alcohol in my mouth. Instinctivly, I pressed my lips together and moved my head from side to side until he gave up and continued kissing my neck. I moved my head up to scream but I couldn't produce a sound.

Alex was suddenly ripped off of me and I slowly slid down to the concrete sidewalk. Tears that hadn't been shed in the past eight years sprang into my eyes. I got in a fetal position and let the tears fall. The rain carresed my skin as if to form comfort but only caused annoyance because it was cold and made me sticky. I heard punching and someone yelp in pain, causing me to sqease myself tighter together and try to block out every sound. Only to fail.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me, they weren't warm or dry but they were soft and welcoming. The concrete dissapeard from below me but I paid no attention. I cried into a soft chest and the arms wrapped even more protectivley around me. After some time I looked up to my saviour to see Fang. Of, course.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome, but for what exactly," he asked with a small smile.

"For being you, for being different from the other people," I answered.

"Well then, your welcome," he replied and kissed my forehead.

I finally found the person my mom told me about. The person that will help me through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I was trying to include a little fax there and also, there is confusion but it will be resolved later on so calm down and don't pull your hair. Oooo, I saw Insidious who else saw it? I actually thought is was a nice change from the sucky horror movies people are doing nowadays. One question: If you did see the movie Insidious- what did you think of it? Like, what was your favorite part? One of the scariest parts was when John's mom was telling him about when he was little and then they suddenly show John and there is this red faced demon behind him that looks like Darth something from star ward (not darth vader). Yeah, I screamed during that part. <strong>

**Thank you for reading! I love you guys please review because just two reviews make my day and the first four people to review with an account get a sneek peek to the ending chapter(s). **

**And I might have found my human version of Fang xD (not sure yet).**


	5. Kill me Before my Friends do

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Dark-Angel6212** (I changed my username)

**Chapter 5: Kill Me Before My "Friends" Do**

**A/N: I AM **_**SOOOOOO SOORRRYYYY!**_ **I haven't updated in such a long time due to the treacherous and hideous finals and my parents want to apparently catch up on the family time we never had. They don't understand that I must write to survive! On the bright side, this chapter is over 17 pages on my writing program. So, there is A LOT to read. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait and beware for Fax, Eggy, Nazzy and Angzzy/Gangel (see profile, section: For My Readers). My best friend (Alyloves2read) came up with the Angzzy/Gangel so credit goes to her, I just wrote it down. I also finished reading the fifth book: Max and must I say- IT WAS AWESOME! I really don't know why so many people didn't like it, I honestly thought it was better than The Final Warning and all the other books (except The Angel Experiment NOTHING beats that!). But enough of my rambling and onto the story!**

**SOTU (Song Of The Update): When I Get Home You Are So Dead by Mayday Parade.**

**P.S- I thoroughly edited this so it won't be completely perfect. Sorry again! **

* * *

><p>The sun was now fading into the horizon and lit the sky with beautiful shades of oranges, yellows and reds. It made the sky look as if it were on fire and cast a fiery color on Earth. Fang walked close to me, neither of us speaking but enjoying the presence of one another instead. If it was someone else walking so close to me I would have pushed them off but Fang walked close to me to give comfort and the feeling of protection not to cause foreplay.<p>

Ten minutes later the sun had disappeared and the Earth was now lit by the bright moon. The moon was full and unnaturally close the Earth, making more craters visible and casting an ominous look.

"Hey Fang, are you going to turn wolf any time now?" I asked.

"Hmm, not sure. Want to find out?" he replied.

Before I could answer he growled and I was picked up. He went off running in the direction of my house.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" I questioned.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Stalker..."

"That is a possibility."

"With you anything is a possibility, Fang."

"Aww, thanks."

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't mean it like that."

We made it to my house and less time than expected. Fang put me down and I used my key to open the door only to have it opened for me and have Nudge appearing magically at the door. I was about to say "whoa," but Nudge beat me to it.

"No, don't come inside! Stay outside while I get towels," she screamed almost leaving me deaf.

"Nudge, you know how you always complain when I don't hear things. Its not because I'm thinking its because your leaving me deaf," I yelled the last part.

Nudge ignored me and told Fang and I to hurry up. Iggy came out a couple minutes later and his eyes went wide.

"Whoa, what happened? You guys are drenched," he said.

"No Iggy, we are so dry. Quick, someone give me a glass of water," I replied.

"Alright, be right back." He disappeared into the house and returned later with a glass of water in his hand and threw it at me.

"What the hell! What was that for?" I yelled.

"You said you needed a glass of water," Iggy said shrugging.

"Your right. Hey, I think I found something," I said pointing to the grass a couple yards away.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know follow me."

We walked in the direction I pointed and when we were far enough from the door, I hugged Iggy. He hugged me back at first but then quickly lifted his arms as he realized he was getting wet. I stuck my tongue out and went over to a laughing Fang.

"Nudge, get your fashion-crazed little butt down here right now!" I screamed into the house.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy putting up decora- no Ella, that doesn't go there! Put it next to the chocolate fountain," she said.

"Since when to we have a chocolate fountain?" I asked.

"Since Iggy gave me his credit card. Stop asking questions and get your cookie-crazed little butt up to your room and Fang get your emo butt up to the second guest room in the second-floor."

"Wait, this is the first time you come here. How in the world do you know where everything is?" I questioned puzzled.

"I said stop asking questions," Nudge scolded.

"I'm not emo," Fang muttered.

"And I'm not cookie-crazed," I told him sarcastically.

"Actually Nudge has a point, you are."

"Its called sarcasm, God! Just follow me," I said walking up the spiral staircase made with mahogany wood. It would have been so awesome to slide down this thing.

_It would be so awesome to see you _fall_ down this thing and break your head._

"Okay, the second guestroom is right down that hall- fifth door to your right and if you need anything I'm right down that hall," I explained pointing to the opposite hallway. "Fourth door to your right and I suggest you don't lose your cell phone because I guarantee you, you'll get lost."

"Okay," he said and walked down the hall. I watched him until he disappeared into the wrong room.

"Wrong door. Learn to count Fang," I yelled at him. He stepped out of the room and went into the correct door while giving me a glare. After I was sure he was in the correct room I went to my bedroom. Inside I found clothes laid out on my bed and a figure was huddled by my desk looking through something but I couldn't see their face.

"Hey, unless you got cash or cookies, I don't want you going through me stuff," I said.

"Shh, I'm thinking of what would go good with your outfit." The voice was Ella's.

"Wait what? No, you are not dressing me up! I have perfectly good fashion sense!"

Ella snorted. "The day you have good fashion sense is the day Nudge stops talking for a day and we all know that day will never come."

"I refuse to let you give me a make-over," I said stomping my foot and crossing my arms across my chest with a glare. "You also overused the word day in that sentence."

"Whatever. I never asked for your permission. Don't you want to look good, Max?"

"No."

Nudge then walked in and locked the door behind her. "What are you doing Nudge? Are you guys holding me hostage or something? I am an American citizen with rights!" I said.

"This is no longer a democracy. From this point forward, this is a dictatorship," Nudge proclaimed.

"Okay, bring on the bombs- where is Fidel and Chavez? Did you invite them to plan the next World War? Do you plan on using make-up bombs instead of nuclear, too? Come on we need some weapons, soldiers and we can use all the cheap lipstick to make a wall around our territories," I told them with a straight face.

"You asked for it, Ella get the rope," Nudge commanded.

"What? I didn't mean that literally! Ella back away if you know what's good for you." Before I could do anything my hands were tied behind my back and Nudge had pushed me onto my desk chair. The desk that had once been piled with books, papers, and other stuff was now overflowed with make-up and hair supplies.

"What do you guys plan on doing to me," I asked horrified.

"Don't worry about it," they said at the same time.

"Come on Max, if when we're done with you Fang won't be able to ke-" Ella started but Nudge covered her mouth. Oh sweet irony, nice to see again. How have you been?

Nudge whispered something in Ella's ear and Ella replied with a sorry.

"Huh? And how come Fang doesn't have someone giving him a makeover," I complained.

"Oh, he does. Iggy's got him," Nudge confirmed.

"Ha, I want to see this! But how in the world does Iggy have good fashion sense?"

"I don't know, maybe someone in your crazy family has good taste in clothes," Ella said.

"Yeah right." I scuffed.

Ella and Nudge finished my make-up and hair in a matter of one hour. They forbid me from looking in any mirror until I was completely done. Nudge slowly untied my hands and told me that any escape move and I would regret it. Once she finished untying about ten knots, she thrust some clothes into my arms and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, we only have one more hour to get you ready," Nudge yelled through the closed bathroom door. I turned around and noticed that all the mirrors were covered with aluminum and any other object that could cast a reflection had been removed. Groaning, I muttered different ways to get back at them.

For the first time I examined the clothing in my hands. Nudge had given me a strap-less black dress that had an electric blue lightning bolt that started on my right shoulder and went down to my left hip. I also had a belt made of little lightning bolts the same shade of blue that was meant to wear a little bellow the waist. The last items were something like a fishnet but had spiderwebs instead and it was electric blue as well and black, three-inch pumps that were tied at my ankles. I have to admit, I liked the outfit. Quickly, I changed into the clothes and walked out.

"Oh, my God. Max you look hot!" Nudge screamed.

"Uh, thank you?"

"It was a compliment don't say it as a question," she scolded me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Okay, now put these on," Ella said handing me more stuff. Now I had two electric blue lightning bolt earrings and a necklace that was a blue lightning bolt. I put them on and turned to Nudge and Ella.

"Do you guys plan on turning me into the female Zeus?" I asked.

"Shut up and look yourself in the mirror," Nudge told me.

Ella shoved me in the direction of a long mirror I had against a corner in the room that was now no longer covered in aluminum. I examined my face and couldn't believe it. Nudge and Ella had given me a smokey eye look that included different shades of gray, black and blue. The mascara was black and made my lashes look really long, bringing out the chocolate brown in my eyes. My blonde streaked hair was curled slightly towards the bottom and fell about four inches below my shoulders. Ella had moved my bangs to the side and they made a small curl down at the tips.

"Now take this jacket and go downstairs. Almost everyone is here," Ella said as she handed me a black leather jacket. I newly noticed that both her and Nudge were already ready. Nudge had a white tank-top that was tucked into a floral wavy skirt that was dark green with white flowers and white flats. Ella had an off-the-shoulder maroon top that said "LOVE" in black and black skinny jeans with dark red flats that had a black flower in the front. Nudge's brown hair was naturally curled and was the length of half her forearm while Ella's pitch black hair was straightened and stopped at her shoulders.

I glared at Ella and asked, "why do I have to wear a dress and you get to wear skinny jeans and a shirt?" She shrugged and replied by saying that I needed to show my curves more.

We walked out of my room and I instantly heard the music and lively chatter of people. My stomach suddenly got in a knot as I spotted three figures standing the middle of the spiral staircase . I played with my hands a little nervously as we neared them because I knew the voices all too well. I started cursing Nudge and Ella into the pit of Hade's Underworld for putting me in a dress. Their conversation stopped as we were right in front of them.

Once Fang saw me his eyes widened a fraction of an inch (that's saying something) and his eyes never left me making me blush. Same thing happened (except showing more emotion) with Iggy with Ella and Gazzy with Nudge Hmm, Iggy and Ella totally like each other. Fang was dressed in a black button-down shirt with a blue tie and black pants, Iggy had a gray button-down shirt with a red tie and black pants finally, Gazzy had a white button-down shirt with a dark green tie and black pants. Who planned us to match? Nudge I am going to kill you, and Ella you're after!

"You look beautiful," Fang whispered to me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed a deeper shade of rose.

"You look pretty good in a tie," I replied with a smile. Fang simply smirked and we walked to the backyard.

"Oh, Max! We planned something for you," Ella screamed over Katy Perry's Firework.

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow me," she said pulling my arm. We reached this stage thing we have in the backyard. "Iggy and Gazzy got everything set up. You are to sing a song."

"What? No, I won't sing! Never, not today, not tomorrow, not if you pay me! Okay, maybe if you pay me..."

"Too late, your on in four minutes so hurry up."

"No, I refuse! I let you give me a freaking _makeover_ but singing takes you too far."

"Come on Max, _please_," Ella pleaded.

"Yeah Max, please," Fang joined in with his lower lip sticking out. Whoa, that was totally out of character for him, making me crack up and earn a death-glare from him. I returned the favor and we glared at each other for one minute straight.

"Fine, I'll do it," I muttered.

"Yay," Ella clapped. "Just go right up there. I walked up the stage and Fang followed me.

"Why are you coming?" I asked him.

"I play guitar," he explained.

When I was finally on stage there were drums, two guitars and two microphones. Gazzy was on drums, Iggy and Fang were guitar and I was singer- apparently.

"Okay, guys what song do we do. I was thinking Playing God by Paramore," I told them and they nodded.

"Let the show begin," I said, turning around and walking to the center microphone. "Yeah, hi. I'm Max and two very devious little girls made me do this. We are going to play a song called Playing God by Paramore. Heard of them, great. Haven't heard of them, well you are now." I gave the signal to start the music and we began.

Fang began on guitar and I waited for my turn.

"_Can't make my own decisions_

_Or make any with precision_

_ Well maybe you should tie me up_

_ So I don't go where you don't want me_

_ You say that I been changing_

_ that I'm not just simply aging_

_ Yeah how could that be logical?_

_ Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

_ You don't have to believe me_

_ But the way I, way I see it_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I might have to bend it back_

_ Or break it, break it off_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I'll point you to the mirror_

_ If God's the game you're playing_

_ Well we must get more acquainted_

_ Because it has to be so lonely_

_ To be the only one who's holy_

_ It's just my humble opinion_

_ But it's one that I believe in_

_ You don't deserve a point of view_

_ If the only thing you see is you_

_ You don't have to believe me_

_ But the way I, way I see it_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I might have to bend it back_

_ Or break it, break it off_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I'll point you to the mirror_

_ This is the last second chance_

_ (I'll point you to the mirror)_

_ I'm half as good as it gets_

_ (I'll point you to the mirror)_

_ I'm on both sides of the fence_

_ (I'll point you to the mirror)_

_ Without a hint of regret_

_ I'll hold you to it_

_ I know you don't believe me_

_ But the way I, way I see it_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I might have to bend it back_

_ Or break it, break it off_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I'll point you to the mirror_

_ I know you won't believe me_

_ But the way I, way I see it_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I might have to bend it back_

_ Or break it, break it off_

_ Next time you point a finger_

_ I'll point you to the mirror."_

Everyone cheered when we finished and I smiled.

"Alright Fang, you wanted me to do this so your getting sucked in too. Hand over the guitar," I told Fang.

"What? No, I am not going to sing," he replied.

"Oh yes you are, those were my exact words yet I sang. So your turn."

"Fine," he said, taking off the guitar, handing it to me and walking to the microphone. I put on the guitar and stood in front of the second microphone.

"Next is Liar by Taking Back Sunday," was all he said.

(A/N: _Italics _is Fang, **bold** is Max. _**Bold and Italics**_ is both.)

_"All our secrets they are tailored trouble_

_Draped loose now around your hips_

_ Your spotless instincts are valid_

_ We coexist_

_ Got 26 days to work with _**(got 26 days)**

_We got 26 days to work with _**(it moves, it moves, it moves)**

_We'll see what all gets done_

_**I'm an addict for dramatics**_

_**I confuse the two for love**_

_** 'You can tell me that you don't beg...'**_

_Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_Got 26 days to work with _**(got 26 days)**

**Then back on that island**

** That you swear by**

** Still barely can afford**

** It's still a question of**

** How long will this hold?**

** Is it any different now that we are**

** Don't you go there not here, not now**

_(it moves, it moves, it moves)_

**Not here, not now**

_**I'm an addict for dramatics**_

_**I confuse the two for love**_

_** You can tell me don't beg."**_

I threw my arm around Fang's shoulders and sang along with him.

_"Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_We're all choir boys at best_

Time for my solo. I played the guitar and stuck my tongue out at Fang.

_Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_Liar _**(liar)**

_If we're keeping score_

_ We're all choir boys at best_

**(Intrusive and arrogant)**

_Liar _**(liar)**

_Liar _**(liar)**

_It takes one to know one."_

Once again the crowd cheered and it was Iggy's turn. Fang took over Iggy's guitar and Iggy walked to center microphone. I looked at Fang and asked him if that was so hard with my eyes.

"I'm Iggy and gladly, no one told me to do this. So, I'll be singing I Like To Dance by Hot Chelle Rae."

I began playing guitar and soon Fang and Gazzy joined in.

_"Click clack shimmer 'n shine_

_Everybody's in a line now_

_ Dressed up to the nines now baby_

_ Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and_

_ The music's playing so loud_

_ Disco balls and big crowds baby_

_ Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_

_ Your touch tells me where I need to go_

_ My lead will make you wanna get so close_

_ Well I like to dance_

_ So if you do just get on the floor_

_ Forget the romance_

_ This is what music was created for_

_ So find someone hot_

_ And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_ Baby take what you got and_

_ Just go dancing you'll feel better_

_ I like to dance_

_ I like to dance dance dance dance_

_ Lovesick electric sex thoughts_

_ Are flying all around me_

_ He said, she said "let's leave" baby_

_ Fashion lives alive in her dress_

_ And her eyes'll never leave her_

_ The song creates a fever baby_

_ Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_

_ Your touch tells me where I need to go_

_ My lead will make you wanna get so close_

_ Well I like to dance_

_ So if you do just get on the floor_

_ Forget the romance_

_ This is what music was created for_

_ So find someone hot_

_ And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_ Baby take what you got and_

_ Just go dancing you'll feel better_

_ Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC [x4]_

_ (I like to dance) [x4]_

_ Well I like to dance_

_ So if you do just get on the floor_

_ Forget the romance_

_ This is what music was created for_

_ So find someone hot_

_ And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_ Baby take what you got and_

_ Just go dancing you'll feel better_

_ [X2]_

_ Lovesick, lovesick ELECTRIC!"_

Of course, the perv got the song with the words sexy and sex. The crowd cheered and the music changed from live to recorded. Finally! Only the song was a slow song. No! Once again I cursed Ella and Nudge into the pits of the Underworld because they probably planned this too.

"Hey, babe. Wanna dance?" a voice asked. I turned and came face to face with none other than a future rapist if he wasn't one already.

"I don't dance with pedophiles or a rapist," I spat pushing him away but he persisted until a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"She said to leave her alone," Fang said. Alex turned to face him and fear flashed in his eyes as he retreated. I stood still with my eyes glazed over as memories came back to me, from today and many years ago. Slowly, I looked up at Fang and whispered, "thanks."

"Whenever you need me I'll be here. I promise you. Now, want to dance?" he asked extending his hand toward me.

"Sure," I agreed and took his hand.

He spun me to the dance floor and held my hand with one hand and the other rested lightly on my waist, unsure if I would let him. I nodded and he pulled me close as we swayed in time with the music. As if on instinct my head rested on his chest which by the way, is very warm and comfy. I inhaled his scent, enjoying the smell that entered my nose because it wasn't an extremely strong cologne- it smelled like, Fang. There isn't another way to put it and trust me when I tell you he smells good.

I gave him a tight squeeze that resembled a hug and got up on my tip toes.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back and whispered, "you've said that a lot today, you know?"

"You need to be thanked for the things you do."

"And what exactly do I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Be Fang," I answered simply with a smile.

Yeah, I'm not going to deny it any longer, I think I'm falling for my best friend.

_** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **__**This is a line break if you haven't noticed**__** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **_

"Uh, guys... The song ended about two minutes ago," Ella said- appearing out of no where.

"Oh," I blushed and let go of Fang. What is it with all this blushing? I have blushed enough today to last me a life time! Make that a lifetime times two.

"So.. Anyone want pizza?" I asked to ease of the sudden awkwardness which was followed by a chorus of "yeah"s and "sure"s from Iggy, Ella, Nudge and Gazzy. Fang just gave a tight nod.

"Awkward," Gazzy said in a sort-of sing-song voice.

"Shut up Gazzy!" I yelled at him making him snicker.

Some people had left and but there was still five boxes of pizza left. I was sure there would be none after we were finished eating. My hypothesis was correct as I ate three slices of pepperoni pizza and two slices of cheese pizza. Fang ate four slices of pepperoni and three of cheese. Iggy ate six slices of pure cheese pizza while Nudge ate two slices of pepperoni and two of cheese. Gazzy ate six and a half slices of pepperoni pizza (I'm going to need a gas mask later) while Ella merely ate two slices of cheese pizza.

"What time is it?" Nudge asked with a groan because she was full of pizza.

"10:30," I answered.

"Uh," Nudge groaned again.

"Okay, most of the people left so the rest are getting kicked out. Be right back," I said disappearing into the backyard.

"Yo, everyone its 10:30 on Friday so I want to go to sleep. Get you dairy airs out the back fence right over there," I said through the microphone while pointing at the back fence. There was a chorus of complaints and "aww"s so I said, "you say aww when you see a baby sucking their thumb while they sleep. Now, I know Iggy does it but its not cute and he's not a baby, even if he acts like one, so stop complaining and get out. Goodbye!"

Once everyone left, I locked the gate and went inside with a smirk of satisfaction when I saw Iggy's face.

"Come on Max, give me a break," he complained.

"The truth hurts Igs," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh! Its time to go in the pool!" Nudge suddenly yelled.

"More? My, God! I want to go to sleep, you guys go ahead." I made a go-away motion with my hand, yawning.

"Max, everyone knows you faked that yawn now get upstairs and me and Ella will join you soon."

I was too tired to argue because I knew I would lose either way. "Fine," I said. Slowly, I trudged up the stairs and walked into my room. On my bed lay a blue and black _bikini_. Oh, joy! I hope you caught up on the sarcasm there if not, you need to get yourself checked. Fast.

Soon enough, Ella and Nudge came in through the door- each holding a small bag. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them.

"Do you really expect me to wear _that_?" I asked while pointing at bikini with disgust.

"Yes, yes we do," Nudge nodded making her curls bounce up and down like on a trampoline.

"I refuse," I stated and stuck my nose in the air.

"Max, remember what happened last time you refused A.K.A: this afternoon."

I winced at all the torture I went through. Especially the eyeliner, oh God! How I hate eyeliner!

"Now, sit on this chair right here and we will take of your make-up so when you go into the pool you won't look like a total lagoon monster," Ella said while lightly pushing me to my desk chair.

"But I want to go to sleep," I whined.

"We don't care," Nudge said, starting to take off the make-up.

"Nudge are you okay? Your sentences are abnormally short. Do you feel sick?" I asked.

"Okay, Max you want me to talk in large sentences. You guys always complain that I talk to much so I was trying to tone it down a bit but you don't like it now. God, your like parents! You sleep too much they complain, you sleep too little they complain, your out of the house too much they complain, your in your room too much they complain, you eat too little they complain, you eat too much they complain! There is no pleasing either of you!" she said in one breath.

"Congratulations you stayed on the same topic for once and didn't go off talking about how a Narnia wedding would be the ultimate." **(A/N: me and my friend actually did this.)**

_Why are you letting them boss you around?_

Right now its because I am finally getting rid of the disgustingly evil and sticky torture supplies called make-up. I'm pretty sure that's code for Satan or something.

_I meant before. When they were actually putting _on _the make-up and dressing you up._

I don't know. Stop asking complicated questions!

In truth, I did know. The answer was one simple noun: Fang. You heard me, Fang. He's the reason I let these two little devil children give me a make-over. I hate him but at the same time I love him. Its strange how you can love someone even though you know them for a couple week's time. But, I feel like I've known Fang for a very long time. He's like a distant memory so far away that remembering is as clear as seeing through a black veil.

_Ha! I knew it._

Knew what?

_You like Fang, you like Fang!_

So! What's wrong with liking someone?

_When your Maximum Ride, a lot of things._

"Done!" Nudge sang.

"Ugh, finally!" I said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh no missy," Ella said. "Take this and go into the bathroom." She thrust the bikini into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. Once I was inside I heard the click of the door being locked.

"And don't come out until your dressed!" she yelled through the closed door. Fantastic.

I had no choice so I began to take off the clothes and the jewelry. Quickly, I put on the bikini and walked out, throwing the other clothes on top of my bed.

"Hey, that dress and those shoes cost more than two-hundred dollars," Nudge said while she put away Satan (make-up) and I shrugged.

"Its not like it was your money," I replied.

"Oh my God, Max! You look totally hot!" Nudge yelled when she turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I like it," I muttered. "Where's Ella?"

"Getting ready and I am about to do that so excuse me." She walked out the door with a big smile.

I frantically searched my drawers for a shirt and shorts. After about two-and-a-half minutes of throwing clothes mercilessly out of my drawers I settled with a black, plain V-neck shirt and black shorts. Yes, I know its more black than I usually wear but its the first thing I found. Patiently, I waited for Ella and Nudge to return but I am not _that_ patient so I eventually (one minute later) exited my room, successfully swooping down and getting my already prepared bag on the way out. I took the stairs two steps at a time and dashed out the backyard sliding doors which were open so no, I did not break my face or anything else.

"Canon ball!" Iggy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"N-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Luke-warm water sprayed me. Sighing, I walked over to one of the wooden beach chairs and put my bag down. Before I could do anything else Gazzy joined Iggy by screaming at the top of his lungs as well and I was covered with water from head to toe for sure.

"Great, third time I get wet today! Can't you people wait one stinking minute?" I screamed at them.

"Nope," Iggy replied popping the p.

"Oh I'll push my fist down your throat Iggy, and then we'll see who is gonna be popping some P's."

"Max, that made no sense at all."

"It will when I punch your lights out!" He immediately sunk beneath the water and stayed there for a good minute. If only he would stay longer...

Once I finished putting my stuff down I walked over to Fang who was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet on the top step.

"Psst," I whispered as I sat down next to him with my feet in the water.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"By the way my 'psst' was meant to be a whisper. Speaking of whispering, why are we whispering?"

"Because you whispered 'psst'."

"Okay well we are going to stop the whispering," I said raising my voice.

"You know, you're wearing a lot of black today," he pointed out.

"Your rubbing off on me. Sooner or later I'll be saying thirty-five words per-day. By the way your being really colorful today. Are you planning on going all hippie with tie-died shirts that have an explosion of different colors?" I asked taking in his outfit- black shorts and a white V-neck shirt.

"I couldn't find a black or gray one," he muttered.

"What was that, Fang? I couldn't hear you."

"I couldn't find a black or gray one, okay!"

"Hey, inner voices! Fang calm your nipples," Iggy piped up.

"I'm going to ignore that comment because Max would try to beat me up," Fang said giving me a sideways glance.

"_Try_? Did I not teach you something today, Fang! Let's go I'll teach you it again!" I told him.

"I'd rather not because then Iggy would break a leg and possibly an arm for me beating you."

"Oh shut it. That would never happen because Iggy can't even beat up Barney and I have the skill of a ninja. Like teenage mutant** (A/N: Haha- mutant)** ninja turtles." He chuckled.

Ella and Nudge came out soon after in their bikinis. Nudge was wearing a yellow one while Ella wore a red one.

"Are you guys trying to make people hungry? The colors yellow and red trigger hunger, you know? That's why McDonald's has those colors."

"Ha ha Max, very funny. By the way Iggy, I suggest you keep your dirty jokes to yourself and watch your language because Angel is going to be with us and she just asked us was a nipple was. I don't know what it is with these kids and their curiosity. When I was little I wasn't _that_ curious but it probably was because I knew what a nipple was. But I didn't know what making out was. I seriously thought it had something to do with make-up. Well, I love make-up but now I also love making out with Gazzy. Haha, did you hear about Justin Bieber, faint, and Selena Gomez. I love her make-up! Don't you-"

"Nudge!" everyone screamed at the same time.

"At least we can all agree on four things: one, Iggy needs to stop playing Build-A-Bear, two, Nudge needs help right away, three, I'm awesome and four, Angel is too young to hear Iggy's 'jokes' so Iggy do us all a favor and shut up along with Nudge," I told everyone.

"Okay. Guys jump in," Iggy said. Ella and Nudge jumped in and water splashed me, _again_.

"Oh, Iggy. You've done it this time! Don't you dare move a single blubber muscle or I will make my plan ten times worse than it already is!" I yelled at him backing away and walking to the deep side so I could get a running start and jump into the pool.

"Wait, wai-" he couldn't finish as I jumped into the pool. The water consumed me and I swam around Iggy, grabbing his waist and pushing down with all my might, effectively plunging him underwater. Under the water, I threw a few strong kicks and punches at him but only play-fighting. **(A/N: a normal day in the pool with my brother and I except it hardly ever works since he is like four years older than me -_- )** My lungs burned and I shot upward as Iggy was still recovering from my AUTNEOS: Attack Using The Ninja Element Of Surprise. When my head popped in the surface, my face was covered with my hair so I flipped it back to see all the guys staring at me (Iggy had already recovered and had his face above the surface).

"What?" I asked confused. My eyes went from Iggy to Gazzy and finally landed on Fang. All of them had their eyes wide and their mouths open. Except Fang because that would be showing "too much" emotion for him, he simply had his eyes a bit wider than usual.

"Seriously what's wrong?" I repeated looking down to notice that my shirt and shorts had floated away and I was left in my bikini. Oh great, note to self: bring slightly tighter clothes on top next time. I glared at Ella and Nudge who were GRINNING. GRINNING I TELL YOU!

"I am going murder both of you with an icicle so I cannot be charged for murder and then after a few years have passed and people have given up on find you two, I will dig you out of the dirty ground and tear what's left of you limb from limb and eat it grilled with barbeque sauce and a side of mashed potatoes!"

"Run," they yelled running out and around around the pool. Gazzy followed them with his eyes until they passed the hot tub.

"Hey, what's that," he asked pointing at it.

"A hot tub," I answered slowly so he could understand.

"Hold the phone," he said disbelievingly, I replied with an "okay" and pretended to hold a cell phone. "You have a freaking hot tub and you didn't tell me!"

"Yeah... I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Well it _is_ a big deal! Come on let's go!"

And so we all got into the hot tub once Angel came outside. We sat like this: Fang, me, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella and Iggy. There was a big gap in between Iggy and Fang in case someone (Gazzy) had to be thrown into the pool for producing gas bubbles (farts) that burst our lungs.

"Hey Max, why are you sitting so close to Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Why are you sitting so close to Ella, Iggy?" I said back.

"Oh, I see how it is," he shot back as he picked up Ella and set her on his lap.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I sat on Fang's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Iggy then kissed Ella on the cheek.

"Oh yeah?" I said. I kissed Fang on the cheek and rest my head on his shoulder as I hugged him.

"Grr," Iggy and I both growled at each other.

I turned to Fang at the same time that Iggy turned to Ella and our lips were about to meet theirs but Angel stood up and said, "guys, stop! You're driving me crazy! I'm going to bed before I turn into Max and start talking to myself. Good night Gazzy!" Angel kissed Gazzy on the cheek.

"Hey, watch it girl! He's mine!" Nudge exclaimed and she started her make-out session which I now realized occurred every thirty-seven minutes.

"Okay, now I am seriously out of here." Angel screamed as she ran into the house.

"If she gets traumatized and/or has nightmares, I suggest you two watch your back," I pointed at Nudge and Gazzy with my eyes narrowed.

"Hey, she was stealing my boyfriend," argued Nudge.

"She is six!"

"When I was six I knew that I couldn't steal someone's boyfriend."

"No one has a boyfriend at the age of six! Well, maybe Lissa but that's another story."

"Whatever," Nudge waved me off.

"Hey Max," Iggy said with the same tone that he used when I proclaimed that I was sitting too close to Fang. Uh-oh.

"Unless a meteor of ten feet away from my head then I do not care," I rolled my eyes but then remembered that Iggy was blind. "Oh, I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."

"Is that seat comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said but then realized exactly where I was sitting as soon as I heard Iggy guffaw. "Oh, sorry Fang."

Fang removed his arms from my waist and I moved to sit on my original spot, avoiding Fang's face. But Iggy will not go on without being embarrassed.

"Hey, Iggy," I grinned at him and used the same tone of voice he used.

"Uh-oh," he gulped.

"Uh-oh is right. Don't ya think your hand's a little high there on Ella's leg?"

Iggy's face instantly flushed and he rested his arm on his own leg with a "sorry."

"Okay, before this turns into an all-out war, why don't we play Would You Rather?" suggested Ella.

"Oh my God," Gazzy whined and I made an "ick" face.

"Is there anything else we could play?" I asked.

"No, so let's start. Nudge you go first."

"Alright, Gazzy. Would you rather kiss me or Angel?"

"Oh my God, seriously Nudge? Let it go," I looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Not until I get an answer," she replied and turned back to Gazzy. "Well?"

"You," he replied and that started yet another make-out session.

"Okay... Ella your turn," I said turning to Ella.

"Um, Iggy would you rather listen to rap or rock?" she asked.

"Rap," Iggy responded. "I hate listening Max's music."

"Rap sucks and screamo is totally awesome. I mean compare Eminem to freaking Bullet For My Valentine! They make Eminem look like that pie I tried to make left out in the sun for a week," I protested standing up.

"No! I don't even know how those screamo people can even talk with a clear voice after a concert," Iggy yelled standing up.

"Rap is just really fast talking with hardly any instruments in the background. How can that be considered music?"

"How can metal rock be considered music?"

"Guys! Shut up and sit down! I've had enough of you two," Ella screamed above us.

"Shh, this is fun," Fang said.

"Let's just let them decide which is better. By the way, I didn't say which type of music is better because that would automatically kick rap out."

"Just shut up and let them pick already," Iggy muttered and we asked them which was better.

"Rock," answered Fang.

"I'm staying out of this," Ella said holding her palms up.

"Nudge! Gazzy! Listen up we have something very important," I yelled at them.

"What!" Nudge yelled back.

"Which is better, the idiotic genre of rock that I have no clue how people came up with, or the pure awesomeness of fantastic rap," Iggy asked.

"Rock," Gazzy answered at the same time that Nudge answered "rap."

"Wait what? Hello, Three Days Grace is totally awesome," Gazzy told Nudge.

"Uh, excuse me. Nicki Minaj is totally the next Michael Jackson," countered Nudge.

"I know how to settle this," I cut in and turned to Iggy.

"You don't mean," his eyes widened.

"Oh yes, 1...2...3!"

We broke out into a war of Rock, Paper, Scissors. I picked rock (like my favorite music) and Iggy picked scissors, I picked paper and Iggy picked scissors, I picked scissors and Iggy picked paper.

"You cheated," screamed Iggy.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not," I yelled.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" And so we were seven years old again.

"My pants are not on fire! Wait, I'm not even wearing pants, I'm wearing a bikini!"

Iggy stuck his tongue out.

"I'm gonna get you," I yelled and chase him out of the hot tub.

"Haha! Max can't catch me," he chanted.

"Grr!"

I chased him around the entire pool and hot tub once until he ran into a tree. I was glad that we moved here because Iggy hadn't gotten the entire backyard memorized yet.

"Oh shit!" he yelled.

"Haha! Got ya," I yelled.

I was too caught in the process of pining Iggy down that I didn't notice the laughter of everyone else as they stood behind us.

"Admit you flirt with a computer!" I yelled.

"I don't flirt with a computer!"

"Yes, you do. Now say it or I won't let you go!"

"I do not flirt with a computer! I simply find it amusing to see the response!"

"Have you read the NOTICE at the bottom of the page. It says- 'however convincing Cleverbot may seem, it is not a real person.' So Iggy, you are not going to marry the robot."

"I never wanted to marry it!"

"Dude, just admit that you flirt with the computer so we could go watch a movie," Gazzy told him.

"Oh my God, but I don't flirt with a computer," Iggy protested and I pushed his cheek harder against the concrete. "Fuck, Max stop! Okay, okay, I flirt with the fudging computer! Happy!"

"Yes," I said getting off of him.

I went over to everyone else who were doubled over laughing, even Fang which was weird.

"Weren't we going to watch a movie?" Iggy asked rubbing his elbow which was scrapped.

"Oh yeah, let's go," Gazzy ran inside.

"Before you guys sit on the couch change to dry clothes and make sure your hair isn't that wet or my mom will murder you for ruining her new furniture," I told them.

Ella, Nudge and I went to my room to change and dry our hair in towels while the guys went to Iggy's room.

"Okay guys, this time I am dressing myself. I have been your live Barbie doll for an entire day," I proclaimed getting my pajamas which consisted of black shorts and a red tank top. Nudge dressed in a lavender tank top and white shorts whilst Ella dressed in a royal blue tank top with sky blue shorts. We dried our hairs in a matter of ten minutes and rushed out. I grabbed a gray hoodie on the way and put it on knowing that this house gets cold at night.

Ella and Nudge entered the kitchen to get the food while I ran directly to the basement. The day's exhaustion finally hit me and I collapsed on the couch ready to relax if only my head hadn't hit something that was not part of the couch. I sat up on instinct, hands already balled into fist just in case I needed to punch someone.

"Whoa, Fang sorry! Didn't see ya there," I apologized moving my hands down. "You can really blend in with your surroundings." His eyes flashed with what seemed like worry but he quickly masked it.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You are welcome to continue sitting there."

"I wasn't going to move anyway," I replied and laid my head on his lap again.

He ran his fingers through my hair effectively relaxing me. Gazzy came down the wooden stairs in a blur with Iggy behind him and they sat on the floor in front of the couch. Soon after came Nudge and Ella each holding two bags of chips, a pack of six soda cans and one bag of candy. They set the food down and Nudge started putting the movie in while Ella retreated back upstairs to come down again with two bowls of popcorn.

"So, what's the movie about?" I asked sitting up so I was leaning against Fang while stuffing popcorn in my mouth.

"You'll see," Ella responded from her spot in between Iggy and Nudge.

"Whoa, watch it! I don't want the entire movie to be spoiled," I said.

"Shh, its starting," exclaimed Nudge.

Fang reached out to get some popcorn but I moved the bowl away.

"Get the other one," I told him.

"Shut up and share the damn popcorn," yelled Iggy.

I huffed and moved the bowl closer to Fang. How did Iggy even know we were fighting over popcorn?

All it took was the first scene to start on the flat screen for the screams to start from three people. There were three girls in the room, including me, and three screams came but I wasn't one of the people screaming. No sir/ma'am, it was our dear Iggy.

"You joking right? I Am Legend?" I asked to which my response was the people on the floor telling me to shut up.

"_Well_," I muttered.

Various screams were heard throughout the movie to which I responded by telling _them_ to shut up and keeping the bowl away from Fang's never ending stomach. Everyone else was too scared to eat anything, truthfully I wasn't paying attention to the horror movie. There was a comedy at my feet.

The movie ended an hour later at eleven- thirty... ish. By that time my mom had come home from her night out with Jeb and simply told us not to stay up late. Yeah, right.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. Able. To Sleep. Tonight," Ella said shaking.

"Oh, please! It wasn't that bad," Gazzy objected.

"Yeah, it wasn't scary at all. It was actually pretty funny," Iggy nodded.

"Iggy," I turned to him. "You were screaming more than Nudge and Ella."

"So, at least I wasn't laughing my butt off at a dog dieing!" he exclaimed.

"Iggy," I repeated. "I was laughing at the fact that you were screaming more than Nudge and Ella."

"But-"

"But nothing, now accept that you were scared," I said sternly.

"I was scared," Iggy replied hanging his head.

"Good. Now go sit in the corner for three minutes and think about what you did."

"But I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"Hey, watch it young man! Its five minutes now!"

"Fine," Iggy muttered and walked to a corner in the room, sitting down to stare up at the white wall which he could see while the rest of us laughed.

Once the laughter calmed, Nudge put in the next movie: White Chicks. My favorite my movie.

"Okay Iggy, you can come back," I said.

The movie started and I reached for a bag of chips which Fang once again intended on sharing but I did not.

"We went through this with the popcorn," he informed me of the memory. "Besides, sharing is caring."

"Does it look like I care?" I asked him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well I don't. Why did I even bother to give you pizza?"

"Because I look pretty good in a tie," he quoted what I had said at the staircase.

"And I look beautiful in a dress," I quoted him. In the end I grew tired of nibbling on the chip and gave him the bag as I laid my head on his lap.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. My heart isn't made entirely of ice."

Somewhere in between the security guard licking underwear and Fang running his fingers through my wet hair, I fell asleep. One minute I'm thinking how gross it is for someone to lick underwear and the next thing I know I am looking at a purple fuzzy monkey.

"What the hell? Who,or what, are you?" I yelled in my dream.

"I am your fortune teller," the purple fuzzy monkey replied.

"Wait, isn't M.M the 'person' that tells me all the fortune cookie puzzles? This is what I get for not sharing," I muttered the last part.

"Max, you are in danger," Mr. Purple-Monkey ignored my question.

"I know. I'm three feet away from a teletubbie. Scary as it is, I've gone through worse but I'm curious- how am I in danger?" I asked the teletubbie.

"I am _not_ a teletubbie! You sign a three year contract to do a kid show and you're forever labeled a teletubbie! We are just a very rare and enhanced species of monkeys that come in a selection of different colors," the Very-Rare-And-Enhanced-Species-Of-Monkey-That-Comes-In-A-Selection-Of-Different-Colors was turning a bit red and it made me realize that red doesn't look all that good with purple. He took a deep breath which helped the redness. "I know you find it hard to trust people and there is a reason for that."

"I'm possibly paranoid?" I suggested.

"No, it helps your safety. You need to keep an eye out for the predator."

"Alright. Now can I sleep peacefully?"

"Just keep an eye out," he warned me as he started to fade into the black around us.

Once he disappeared completely, the dark place seemed to fill with an intensely cold and dense liquid.

"Max!" a voice called out but no figure appeared. The voice seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't connect it with anyone I have met. It called my name out two more times but I was mesmerized by the fact that my clothes were not soaking wet but dry and my lungs did not feel like they were being burned with a flaming torch.

All of a sudden my vision shook along with the rest of my body causing me to fall. My eyes shot open and I found myself lying on my stomach, on the floor with cold liquid running down my face and neck. I picked myself up from the ground and looked at my surroundings. First of all, Gazzy was laughing his butt off, holding an empty glass of what seemed to have previously held water, Fang was still sitting on the couch looking at me with a curious expression, Iggy was taking a picture of me laughing his butt off as well and Nudge was helping Ella clean up while the both laughed.

"What the hell Gazzy?" I yelled looking down to see that my neck, face and top part of sweater were wet with cold water.

"You... Wouldn't... Wake... Up!" he managed between laughs.

"I'll give a three second running start," I said through clenched teeth as I closed my eyes. The laughter stopped abruptly and I heard feet retreating somewhere. My eyes opened and I saw no traces of Gazzy. "Good." I smiled.

"Was it necessary to mentally scar the boy?" asked Ella.

"Yes! He woke me up with cold water!" I yelled.

"Max, can we just go to sleep already? Its two a.m." Nudge said.

"Fine," I muttered. "Where are the sleeping bags?"

"I'll bring them." Iggy went to a closet and brought out three sleeping bags.

"Wait, there are six of us and three bags," I calculated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Fang muttered.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," I glared at him and then continued. "Two people per bag. Come on chose partners."

"I'm going to share with Gazzy if I can find him," Nudge said as Gazzy came out of a second closet.

"Okay, Iggy chose," I said turning to him.

"Fang, your like a bro but I like girls and Max your my real sister- unfortunately, and you kick a lot. You want to share Ella?" he asked her, intending to look at her eyes but looking at her eyebrows. You have to remember he's blind. Ella blushed a little bit and answered a shy yes.

That left me and... Fang. He was already inside a sleeping bag, squeezed as far back as he could with the blanket lifted up waiting for me to get in. I took off my wet sweater to expose my red tank-top (glad that it wasn't wet), and got into the sleeping bag. Zipping the zipper, I relaxed on the soft pillow. The sensation of Fang's arms around me sent my nerves of alert but I relaxed a second after.

"How many times are you going to wear something surprising under a regular T-shirt or sweater?" he whispered in my ear. His deep voice sent chills down my spine and I suddenly wanted him to talk _a lot_ more. Uh, forget I said that.

"With Nudge and Ella? Every single day until I die. Promise me that when I die from being a live barbie doll, you won't let them be my morticians," I whispered.

I heard a soft chuckle as he replied, "Okay, I promise."

Despite the fact that I felt safe with Fang, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was _becaus_e of Fang. I have never had a boyfriend or even guy friend much less slept next to one, _with his arms around me_! I was never that fond of the male population- most of them were arrogant and thought they could use a girl to their liking. Yet, Fang was different. He seemed to get me and read me better than other people, even if I have only known him a couple weeks and I've known Iggy since I was born. I think I can trust him and he seems to trust me. Can I give him a chance?

I grew tired of my mental rant and it simply kept taking any trace of sleep in buckets so I turned to face Fang. His eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't asleep by his uneven breathing and his stiff muscles. Hmm, muscles. I then realized Fang slept without a shirt, just his sweat pants. My eyes couldn't help but roam around his chest and stomach. Dear reader(s), Fang's toned upper-body is very drool worthy and se- oh God, this isn't helping me sleep!

Remembering the reason why I turned around in the first place, I tore my gaze away from Fang's chest to his face. His eyebrows were knitted together as if he was thinking something through. I poked him causing his eyes to flash open.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. Yeah, he read me better than other people alright.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same here. So what do we do?"

"Well, want to go for a walk?" I suggested.

"At two-thirty in the morning?" a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I used to do that in my other house. It helped me calm down."

"Yeah, lets go," Fang nodded with a small smile.

I unzipped the zipper and got out. Making sure to not make noise, I grabbed my flip flops and waited for Fang to put on his shirt and his shoes. We walked up the wooden stairs without making a noise which wasn't a hard for Fang but a little challenge for me. I grabbed a jacket I had in the coat hanger by the door and put it on along with the flip-flops as he opened the door.

The cold night air hit me pretty hard but I ignored it and pushed forward. We walked down the sidewalk, to the left. The moon was full and gave off a white light, causing Fang's hair to shine and his dark eyes held a white circle. I couldn't look away from his eyes but kept walking forward. He felt my gaze on his face and turned to face me with a big smile, teeth and everything!

"Does this make you so happy?" I asked smiling back.

"Yeah. I've never gotten close to anyone as much as you. Much less in a couple weeks," he responded.

"Same comment here. But you've known Nudge, Ella and Gazzy since you were little," my eyebrows knitted together a bit.

"But they can't relate to me as much, I guess."

"How do we relate?" My curiosity sparked and I wanted to know more about Fang's past but I didn't want to force him to tell me or invade his space.

"For one thing, you prefer black over pink," he said and I laughed."And, you seem really attached to your family, like their the only ones you can trust. You're just overall different I guess."

"Different being good?"

"Yes." He still wore the smile.

"Well, in all honesty your different too. You seem to read me better than my own _twin_." We laughed at the remark. "I have never had a friend closer to me than you."

"Me either, BFF." Fang's smile turned into a full blown grin as he linked his arm through mine and skipped down the sidewalk.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would skip down a sidewalk with a smile and say the acronym BFF." I laughed and skipped next to him.

"And I never thought I would see the day that you would skip next to a _boy_ smiling in the middle of the night."

"You're a boy?" I gasped.

"You certainly seemed to think so when you were sitting on _my _lap, about to _kiss_ me, in a _hot tub_, wearing a _bikini_," he emphasized the words. Iggy has until I get home to live.

"I didn't plan to get into the hot tub wearing a bikini and I was going to put my hand over your mouth or kiss your cheek. Besides, the only reason that happened was because Iggy declared a war and I needed an army.

"So I'm your soldier?" Fang smirked.

"Yeah, and a wimpy, useless one at that."

"Anyways, you and I both know that if we were to kiss, you would have wanted to do it without your hand over your mouth and your lips a little more in than my cheek."

"Of _course _I would because little Fangy couldn't deal with having one girl on this planet that isn't falling at his feet, swooning over his hair flip, simply waiting for him to tell them to go jump off a cliff and they would do so," I said in a baby voice, receiving a playful glare from Fang.

We had reached the entrance to the park which resembled a graveyard more with the darkness and fog lying close to the ground. The only sounds were our breathing, the leaves rustling in the wind and an owl. The park was desolate, definitely a scene for a ghost horror movie. As my eyes wandered around the park they landed on two swings. I dragged Fang by his arm to the playground where I pushed him onto one of the swings and got on the other one.

I thrust my legs forward and back, gaining altitude and speed. Enjoying the wind and relaxation, I threw my head back and took deep breaths. Suddenly, I felt two warm hands on my back and tensed until I realized it was Fang. How many times is he going to keep surprising me the same way? He pushed forward causing me to go even higher but I wasn't scared. A while into swinging I gave into a persisting, deep yawn. Fang stopped the swing and came around to the front.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded. "But I don't want to walk all the way back home."

"Do you intend on sleeping here?" he raised his eyebrows.

An idea hit me. "Yes! We could sleep on those trees over there and we can go back home early in the morning!"

"Are you serious? I don't want to be charged for kidnapping you."

"If anyone gets charged for kidnapping it would be me because I am that much more awesome," I stated.

"Alright," he replied with sarcasm but I let it go. "Come on."

He helped me off the swing and I trudged lazily behind him to the trees. Placing on foot in a hole and a hand on a thick branch, I made my way up the biggest tree until I was somewhere around the middle and found the perfect branch. I lay down and watched as Fang made his way up, laying down on the branch below mine. His was twisted up so if I looked down, our noses were an inch apart.

Doing precisely that, I whispered "goodnight." My impulse was too much then, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered and hugged me tight.

I lay back on my branch, my arms and back tingling from where Fang's arms had hugged me. My hormones are out of control and I need to find a way to get them back in control like before. Don't you think life was so much simpler when boys had cooties?

And that my dear reader(s) is how I, Maximum Ride, slept in a tree with her best friend at three in the morning. Oh jeez, I need help.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I hope it makes up for the extremely long wait. The songs were: Playing God by Paramore, Liar by Taking Back Sunday and I Like To Dance by Hot Chelle Rae. I strongly encourage you to listen to those songs and more songs from them. If you guys want, you can check out my best friend Alyloves2read, she writes Maximum Ride as well as Avatar The Last Airbender. <strong>

**That's all for now and feel free to look at my profile every now and then because I post some important information on my stories.**

**Love you guys!**

**P.S (because my A/N 's trademark is to make it even longer with a P.S. If not it wouldn't be my A/N)- Please answer this question: Do you prefer shorter, faster updates or longer, slower update? Please let me know!**

**Later! xD : ^ D ~.~ **


	6. Should Have Seen This Coming

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Dark-Angel6212**

**Chapter 6: Should Have Seen This Coming**

**A/N: Hiya guys. What up? How's life? Anything interesting happened over the days I haven't updated? Not much here, just finished reading a new book called Are U 4 Real? by Sara Kadefors (irish author) and it was AMAZING! Really good book about a boy and a girl that have rough lives (girl has a depressed mom and does bad stuff while the boy gets bullied and is pressured a lot by his mom) and when they meet in an online chatroom they become friends. It sounds a bit cheesy and stuff but I promise its really good! YOU MUST READ THIS BOOK! By the way, the plot really starts to pick up and get good in this chapter so watch out ;) . See ya at the end of the chap. **

**SOTU (Song Of The Update): The Silence by Mayday Parade (new favorite song. It changes every day *shrug*).**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to do this for the previous chapter, sorry!)- Last time I looked in the mirror, I looked like a teenage girl with short hair and green eyes now I look and I see a... erm... older... male, with blue eyes. Yeah- I think my wish came true.**

**Samy (brother's girlfriend): No it didn't.**

**Me: Yes it did! Look at me!**

***Samy takes off huge JP poster from mirror***

**Samy: Look now!**

***Me frowns***

**Me: I don't own Maximum Ride, don't rub it in alright! Gosh. *eats chocolate brownie and later on bacon***

* * *

><p>"Mm," I breathed deeply with my eyes closed. I knew it was morning but I was too relaxed and happy to get up.<p>

"Morning," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Shh," I whispered. "Me tired."

Let's just say I'm not the fastest person in the morning so when arms tightened around my waist well, I thought it was a snake. I don't go well with snakes.

"Fang there's a snake in the sleeping bag!" I whispered/screamed.

"Huh?"

"Its around my waist! Its going to bite me, Fang I'm too young to die!"

He lifted the blanket as much as he could to look in and I immediately felt the supposed snake untangle from my waist.

"Max there isn't a snake in here."

"Yes there is," I insisted. "It just moved!"

"Oh, my God Max. That was me not a snake."

I turned around to see Fang rolling his eyes and I shook my head.

"No it was a snake and I'm scared to move 'cause I might hit it and it might bite me and then I'll be dead and Ella will help Nudge be my mortician and I'll look like a plastic barbie doll for the rest of eternity in a pink coffin!" I rambled.

"You're this scared of snakes? Wow, just wow." Fang shook his head and continued, "I'll prove that there isn't a snake. Turn around."

"But I might hit the snake and then I'll die and you know what happens next." I shook my head.

"Max, just turn around!" he commanded and I reluctantly turned around cautiously. I felt something wrap around my waist again.

"Fang, the snake is definitely here!"

"No its not. Lift the blanket and look down to see your precious 'snake,'" he said.

I carefully lifted the blanket and looked inside to see Fang's arms around me.

"Is there a snake?" he asked.

"No," I muttered.

"Is that what the snake felt like?"

"Yes," I muttered again.

"So who was right?"

"You."

"And who was wrong?"

"Me."

"Exactly," Fang said satisfied.

I turned around and glared at him, hating to be wrong. My mind was still thinking of something to say when I processed the delicious scent of bacon and eggs. Tapping Fang's arm impatiently I informed him of breakfast. He opened his eyes and seemed to sniff the air, releasing me of his hold.

Unzipping the zipper, I crawled out of the sleeping bag and ran up the wooden stairs with Fang on my heels, neither of us bothering to put on our shoes. We rushed into the kitchen to see everyone there, already dressed for the day.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"Its noon. We woke up at ten but let you guys sleep," Gazzy said.

"Ugh, I should be sleeping right now but Iggy's food is too tempting," I replied to no one in specific as I sat at the table in between two empty chairs. Fang sat on my left side and Ella sat on my right once she skipped into the room from, I'm guessing, the kitchen. On Fang's other side sat Gazzy with Nudge next to him and finally a chair for Iggy.

"Breakfast is served!" Iggy announced coming into the room with two plates in each arm. He set them down for Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Fang without a spill (I am seriously doubting that he is blind. Its probably some big sob story to get girls). Retreating into the kitchen for a couple minutes and coming back with four more plates. One plate was mine, one was his, another was piled with bacon and the last was piled with pancakes. Ella got up and came back with two bottles of maple syrup, a bowl of chocolate chips and two cans of whip cream.

Once we were all seated, I looked down at the food Iggy made and frowned. Everyone had the same thing: two eggs and two strips of bacon. The problem was that everyone had their food arranged to look like a smiling face with two eggs for eyes and two strips of bacon twisted up to make a smile, except Fang and I. Fang had two eggs for eyes and his two strips of bacon were in a straight line while I had two eggs for eyes but my strips of bacon were twisted down in a frown.

When I looked up to scowl at Iggy I saw that Ella was whispering something in his ear that appeared to be extremely funny because he was about to fall out of his chair.

"What's so funny?" I asked with my frown still in place.

Iggy managed to control his laughter and began to explain. "I made the face that you guys would make once you saw the food with the actual food. Ella told me the plan worked, Fang has his normal face, you're frowning and everyone else smiled!" He grinned.

"I wouldn't be frowning if I had a happy face." I narrowed my eyes into a glare that of course, was wasted on Iggy (maybe not- I'm still question the "I'm blind" thing).

"Yeah, I just did that to piss you off," Iggy's smile grew and I'm surprised his cheeks didn't hurt.

I chuckled softly, looking down then looked back up. "Iggy, you do realize that I have a perfectly sharp knife in my possession, right?"

I could feel Fang's hand grip my arm beneath the table, knowing that although I might not stab Iggy, I will not hesitate to punch him.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible! You can't go six minutes without killing each other! I swear, if you two were put in a room, alone, with two plastic spoons, you would find a way to murder each other!" Nudge yelled at us.

"Its his/her fault!" we yelled at the same time then turned to glare at each other.

"Let's just eat already, I'm starving!" Gazzy complained.

"Whatever," we muttered at the same time, again.

I grabbed a handful of bacon and started eating. Once I finished my eggs and bacon, I grabbed three pancakes, a can of whip cream and the small bowl of chocolate chips. Spraying the whip cream over the pancakes and sprinkling chocolate chips on top, I angrily shoved the delicious food into my mouth. Once my anger calmed down some, I decided to start small talk.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"My little brother had a doctor's appointment and my dad wants to take us to some carnival or something like that," Nudge replied after she swallowed her food.

"My mom is dragging me to some crazy family reunion where I have to deal with my annoying, bratty, nine year old cousins," Ella grumbled.

"I have to babysit my little sister this afternoon," Gazzy said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Dentist," was all Fang said as usual.

I groaned, not looking forward to spending the day with Iggy.

"By the way, were are Mom and Jeb?" I asked.

"They took Angel to her friend's house this morning and then to work. Jeb said something about coming home around three," Iggy informed me.

"Well, what time is it now?"

"Uh," Gazzy looked at his watch. "One-thirty."

"Crap! Gotta go guys, thanks for everything!" Ella grabbed her two bags and ran out the door waving and everyone called "bye!"

"I better get going too. Thanks, had a lot of fun," Gazzy stood up, kissed Nudge and left, grabbing his bags on the way out.

"Bye Gaz," we waved.

"I have to go soon but not now. The appointment is at two," Nudge said as she started to clean the table.

"I have to leave a bit after two," Fang responded.

"Well, I'm gonna shower. Fang, feel free to shower in the guest bedroom's bathroom. The one where you changed," I told him and then went up the stairs.

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom. Tossing my pajamas in the dirty clothes basket in the corner and taking off my shoes, I stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed my cold skin reminding me to tell Iggy to stop putting the air so cold. I tried not to dwell in my thoughts this time because I wanted to spend some more time with Nudge and Fang.

With that thought in mind, I finished rather quickly and stepped out, wrapping my towel around me. I dried myself as fast as I could and went to my room. Choosing a black T-shirt that said "I stopped fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now," jean shorts and my usual Vans. Amazingly enough my hair was tamed and pretty so I left it down. I put on black hoops for earrings that weren't that big, a simple necklace with a black heart and three band bracelets. Someone knocked on the door lightly just as I put my towel in the bathroom.

"Hold on a sec!" I called.

Finishing in the bathroom, I opened the door to find Fang was leaning against the wall intending to look cool in his usual black attire. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to come in. He walked in and began to look around the room, touching several items as I closed the door.

"Nudge had to go and Iggy's in his room doing who knows what," Fang said, still looking around the room.

"Let's just hope he isn't looking at yet another Playboy magazine. He has a subscription to those things," I shuddered.

"Who's this?" Fang asked, holding up a picture of my family. His finger lay on one person in specific- the man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes who had his arms around my mother.

I coughed a little but continued to answer Fang. "He's my dad," I told him but looked anywhere but his face. My eyes settled with looking at my purple-splattered-with-black desk. Right then I made a snap decision, which shouldn't surprise you, I'm all full of snap decisions. In this case, the snap decision was to come out clean to Fang. Tell him everything about my past. I can trust him, right?

"Um, Fang? Can I talk to you?" I still avoided his gaze but I could see him nodding with a little thing called peripheral vision **(A/N: peripheral vision: the vision that is to the sides and you can see it but can't make out specific details because it is not in the center of where you're looking.)**, big words.

I walked to the balcony, pulled back the curtains and pushed the doors. My ears faintly registered Fang's faint footsteps on the carpet behind me. He closed the doors behind me and I continued to lean a bit over the cement around us. Fang did the same, turning to look at me in a way to prompt me to talk but I kept looking out into the forest.

"My dad's name is Edgar Ride, he married my mom when he was twenty-four and she was nine-teen. When my mom met him she thought he was the best man ever and was extremely happy when he asked her to marry him. Even though everyone in her family thought she was making a mistake and boy were they right," I whispered.

Taking a deep breath I continued, "one year after they were married my mom had Iggy and me. We just brought more happiness to our parents, at least for the moment. When we turned six, things went downhill. My dad started drinking for some reason and always came home late, drunk. The first month this happened, he just came home and fell on the couch to sleep. But the next month, he started getting angry. Every time he came home he screamed at my mom for ridiculous reasons. That's how it started but yet again things got worse."

My eyes glazed over as I remembered my dad's angry voice but I forced myself to continue, ignoring Fang's intense gaze.

"As the weeks went by his anger became worse and it was easy to set him off. It was on one specific night that he actually did it. Iggy and I were in the room we shared, tucked into bed when I heard him shouting. It went on for several minutes but then stopped. I was curious so I made Iggy come with me to see what had happened. When we entered the living room, my mom was passed out on the floor with blood coming out of her arm and a black eye apart from the bruises that were starting to form.

"Iggy and I couldn't and didn't know what to do. The only thing we could do was go back to bed so we did. Days went by and my dad hitting my mom became a regular thing but Iggy and I didn't say anything at school or to anyone at all. Although he never touched us, he didn't hesitate to hurt my mom. One time Iggy tried to stop him but he only turned around and slapped him.

"Thankfully but at the same time unfortunately, he didn't continue to hit us, just my mom. This continued until we were eight. During one of the 'sessions', as my dad referred it as, a neighbor heard my mom's screams and called the police. Our neighbor was a sweet old lady, if it weren't for her who knows if my mom would even be alive or where we would be.

"Somewhere in between getting a new home, my mom recovering, and getting help, my mom found out she was pregnant with Angel. She's the only one with the last name Martinez apart from our mom. Iggy and I had to keep the bastard's last name," I finished with as much venom in my voice possible.

Even after I finished I refused to look Fang in the eye. He moved my chin to face him and I had no option but to look into his obsidian eyes. His thumb wiped away a tear I wasn't aware I had shed. Great, second time I cry in front of him and I've only known the guy for a couple weeks. God, what's wrong with me? Um, don't answer that.

I'm not sure if it was impulse or not but we both leaned in until our noses were inches apart. My heart raced as the distance between us closed completely and our lips touched. A shock ran through me, making my toes tingle. I threw my arms around his neck, feeling his soft hair in between my fingers, enjoying the feeling when he wrapped one arm around me and his other hand was on the back of my neck to bring me closer.

When we broke apart for air I was afraid to open my eyes. I have only been kissed a few times in the past, what if I didn't do good? Forcing my eyes open, I looked into Fang's dark ones which were spilling with emotions ranging from happiness to amazement. You'd think the guy hadn't kissed anyone before.

That's when I realized exactly who I had kissed: Fang, my best friend, the person that knows me the most, the guy I have grown so close to that I told him things I haven't talked about with anyone else, not even those who went through it with me. The guy I'm in love with.

"Fang- I, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down.

"You're sorry that you kissed me?" his voice held hurt that I wanted to take away instantly.

"No- its just... I don't want to lose you," my voice was almost inaudible.

"Max, you won't," he whispered but I knew better.

Seeing that I still wasn't convinced he continued, "I won't rush you into anything. Just please, I promise we will never lose each other." I simply nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"I have to go, dentist. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Bye Fang," I said to his retreating figure.

Breathing deeply, I looked at the sky as if it held answers. In cartoons, characters look up at the sky and all of a sudden get an idea, well let me be the first to tell you that its not true. I sighed and walked into my room, collapsing on my bed ready for a good nap.

_*** * * * * * So yeah I'm a line break, its a pleasure to meat you. Sorry I meant meet but don't you just love meat? I know I do :D * * * * * * **_

**Fang's P.O.V (its rare for the P.O.V to change so don't get used to it)-**

The dentist appointment wasn't for another forty-five minutes so I walked slowly to my house. It wasn't far, one maybe two blocks away. I knew Max needed time to think and she couldn't do that with me there. If only she realized that I wouldn't hurt her and no matter what, we would always be best friends. There has to be a way to get that through her thick skull.

I turned around the corner and noticed a figure standing on my porch up ahead. Oh God, it was Lissa. I didn't have time (or wanted) to deal with her. Then I remembered I could climb into my room. I silently climbed over the backyard fence and went over to the tree I had to climb.

Making my way up the tree, I entered my room through the open window and closed it silently. I heard the doorbell ring and someone open it.

"Is Nick here?" Lissa asked.

"No he slept over at a friend's house," my mother told her.

"Do you know which friend?"

"Max." God is there any privacy in this house?

"Do you know the adress?"

"Yeah, just turn the corner and its the second to last house on the right." Apparently not. Why did I even tell my mom the adress? Oh yeah, she wouldn't let me go until she knew it.

"Thank you ," I heard Lissa say and then the door close.

I grabbed my phone to text Max and warn her about Lissa.

_Hey Max. Watch out for Lissa, she just came over and asked for your address._

_~ Fang_

**_You gave her my address!_**

**_~Max_**

_NO! My mom did. I didn't answer the door. _

_~Fang_

**_Ugh! She's at the door. Hold on._**

**_~Max_**

**_* * * * * * * * Why hello there. I'm a line break. That other line break was my brother. Do you like the story so far? * * * * * * * *_**

**Max P.O.V (back to normal :D) -**

Remember that nap I told you about? Yeah, it didn't come so I just lay in my bed with my thoughts until Fang texted me. Now I am on my way to the door to face a red-headed bimbo.

The door bell ringed for the fifth time and I yelled, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Listen, I know you're angry for whatever reason but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on my doorbell. I heard of this angry ball that you squeeze to take out your anger and it doesn't hurt nails at all," I said once I opened the door.

"Back off my boyfriend," Lissa sneered.

"Uh, he isn't your boyfriend, you just wish he was," I replied.

"Honey he doesn't like you so get over it." Her words actually felt like a slap in the face. What if he really didn't want to kiss me?

"Whatever Lissa. I'm not going to back off because he's my best friend," my voice showed none of my doubts.

"Just watch out Ride. You're going to regret the day you met Fang." She tried to snarl but ended up coughing.

"Or what? You're going to punch me? Good luck," I snorted.

"No, just watch your back," she walked away with a smile.

For a mere second I truly felt scared but pushed the though away. I had perfect fighting skills, if she came near me I could kill her with maple syrup or something.

I closed the door and decided to text Fang.

_**Got rid of her**_

_**~Max**_

_What she say?_

_~Fang_

**_To stay away from you :P_**

**_~Max_**

I walked upstairs to my room quickly seeing that Fang wasn't going to reply instantly. Closing the door behind me, I climbed into bed and wrapped the sheets around me.

_What did you say?_

_~Fang_

**_No cuz you are my best friend_**

**_~Max_**

_That's right BFF. ;D So what are you doing now?_

_~Fang_

**_Uh, breathing...?_**

**_~Max_**

_Seriously_

_~Fang_

**_Really, I'm not doing anything. Just lying in bed._**

**_~Max_**

_Dammit, gotta go. Text you later._

_~Fang._

Locking my phone, I put it in my pocket and went down stairs when I heard the door open. Once I went downstairs I saw Jeb walking in.

"Hi Max," he greeted.

"Hi. Do you know what time Mom gets off work?" I asked.

"At six or seven, she has to operate a puppy's leg."

"Alright, thanks." I started turning around to go back to my room.

"Wait, Max. Your mom wants me to take you to my job. She thinks it would be a better way for us to get to know each other." Jeb shifted from foot to foot nervously. You could practically see the work "awkward" written above our heads.

"Um, okay. But now?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Let me get my i-pod and I'll be down in a sec'," I said as I went up the stairs.

I grabbed my i-pod and closed the door behind me as I exited. Walking towards the staircase I contemplated knocking on Iggy's door to tell him I was leaving but decided otherwise, who knows what he does in there.

"Ready," I called once I was downstairs.

"Okay, lets go." Jeb walked out.

I sat in the passenger seat up front and put in my earphones, turning on the i-pod to avoid conversation. When Jeb sat in the driver's side I turned the volume up to the max so hopefully he could here the music and not bother to talk. Thankfully, he didn't.

The drive took about one hour and there were no signs of civilization after thirty minutes. Fifty minutes into the drive, a building started to come into view. As we neared it I could tell it had over one hundred floors, windows that seemed to be painted black with cell bars on the outside. The entire building was grey with a fifty foot high cement wall all around it with electric wire on the top. There were cameras all over the place as well. Talk about high security. Not even the president has this much protection!

Jeb stopped in front of the wall and scanned something against it. The big gates opened and we went through. There were these body guard type people that were marching in a straight line all around the perimeter. They had big machine guns as well as other weapons and I could faintly make out their features. Their faces looked human but seemed to hold some animal like features on the nose and the shape of the face. Up ahead there were more marching but these had more robotic features and made robotic movements.

"What is this place?" I asked, pulling out my earphones and turning off my i-pod.

"This is where I work, its called Itex. This is one of the many branches across the world." Jeb smiled a bit.

"What job do you have exactly?"

"I'm a genetic scientist. You'll see more in a minute."

Jeb parked the car and we walked to a heavy metal door. He put his palm against this scanner machine and the door opened upwards, closing behind us.

Inside it was even more high-tech, there were more security cameras, monitors and every door had a card swiping machine so you couldn't enter unless you work here, I guessed. I followed Jeb through numerous hallways and everywhere you turned there were at least three people in white-coats. If Nudge or Ella were here they would give some serious complaints about the uniform and interior decoration.

We entered a room with several chairs around and a metal table in the center. Jeb closed the door and told me to sit on the metal table.

"Why?" I questioned, eyeing him carefully.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen. Just sit."

"I'd rather stand, thanks," I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

Looking around the room I saw surgical instruments and other medical stuff. I backed away cautiously to bump into something, instinctively assuming a fighting stance and glaring at the two scientists. Before I could react, a needle was inserted into my forearm.

"Don't worry Max, this won't hurt you at all. When you wake up you're life will be amazing," a soft voice soothed in my ear. Most likely Jeb's.

Every part of my body became numb and I lost all control of them. I felt myself being lifted and settled on top of a cold table with a bright light over me. Then, darkness consumed me.

*** * * * * * * * * _WOW! I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! AND THIS IS THE 3RD LINE BREAK IN THIS CHAPTER..._ * * * * * * * * ***

_My eyes flashed open at the sound of a crash downstairs. I sat up in alert looking around in the darkness of the bedroom. Iggy was still asleep next to me. Another crash made me jump and shake Iggy awake._

_"What?" he asked sleepily. _

_"I heard a crash downstairs," I whispered._

_"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep," he assured but then we heard it again and our eyes went wide._

_"Come on!" I whispered. _

_Being six years old I had a bit of trouble getting out of bed. Iggy and I tip-toed to the door and opened it. We silently made our way down the carpeted stairs and in the hallway. What we saw was completely different from what we expected, I expected so see a vase broken on the floor because Mom dropped it when she was cleaning the flowers. There was a vase broken on the floor with water all over the place but for another reason. _

_Making sure I was still concealed by the darkness of the hall, I leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the scene. My mom was pressing herself up against a corner, clutching her left arm which had bright red blood coming out of a gaping wound with a few pieces of glass in it while my dad towered over her with a crazy look in his eyes. __Immediately I put two and two together: my father had hit my mom with the vase. Iggy and I continued watching as our father brought his fist down several times against my mother's fragile figure. She yelped and cried as bruises began to form. _

_I hardly ever cried and neither did Iggy therefor tears did not spill from our eyes, they just sat there and didn't move. Our dad stopped a couple minutes afterwards and retreated to the couch where he collapsed and fell asleep. Mom was still in the corner crying silently, still clutching her wounded arm. We knew we would worry our mother if she found out we knew what happened so we just tip-toed back to our bed and lay there._

_"Mom can't find out that we saw that," Iggy whispered._

_"I know. Act like everything is normal at breakfast tomorrow and every time after that," I whispered._

_"Okay, I think she's coming! Shh."_

_We lay in bed motionless except for the rise and fall of our chests when we breathed. I heard footsteps and tightened my grip on Iggy's waist beneath the blankets. Mom kissed our foreheads and left the room._

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So there's Fax, back story and flashbackdream for ya. I hope you little minions are happy. By the way, Iggy could see when he was six. Today I found one of those Bratz dolls that is from the waist up and has a lot of hair so you can practice hairstyles or whatever and I was angry so I took my anger out on this Bratz thing. It really works :D. Let's just say I was never one to play with dolls and there is A LOT of hair on the floor... Yup, I have lost all traces of sanity and common sense. **

**Oooo, I forgot to tell you(!)- I'm reading a book called A Swift Pure Cry by Siobhan Dowd (another irish author). So I'll tell you if that's any good. I also created a Goodreads account under the name of Ana Bubble (creative, I know) it has the same profile pic as this account so all of you fanfiction people that have a Goodreads account- feel free to add.**

**Hmm, that's about it. Happy 4th of July Independence day to all you Americans out there (I am a fellow citizen born in the U.S) and for those Canadians (do Canadians celebrate 4th of July? I'll have to look that up)/****Australians/English peeps/Martians/anyone else reading this story that doesn't celebrate 4th of July: Happy uh- Monday :D Mondays are so much better when I can go to sleep at 2 A.M. on Sunday and wake up at 11:30 the next day.**

**With much love and adoration to everyone who reviewed and added this story to fav/alert or if you're simply reading it: bye! Love you people!**

**( =^.^= ) Fat Kitty loves you too :D**

**REVIEW! it makes me happy, please *Bambi eyes*. You know you can't resist the Bambi eyes ;D**


	7. Blood

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Dark-Angel6212**

**Chapter 7: Blood**

**A/N: Gah! I SHALL NEVER NAME MY CHILD DYLAN, ANGEL, JEB, LISSA OR BRIGID! *Turns around and faces camera.* Oh, sorry about that. I was just reading the sixth installment of the Maximum Ride series- Fang. And I must say- my TO-KILL list is growing rapidly. I hate Angel's attitude, Jeb needs to fudge off and get his little arse out of America and Dylan needs to be murdered with a toothpick! Strong feelings? Yes. Passionate feelings? Yes (I consider hatred a passion). Creative ideas of murder popping into your head to kill a certain author with the initials JP? Most definitely.**

**But enough of me throwing my emotions at your face (what are you my shrink? … o_o). I spent my fourth of July amazingly :D Drove 'round Miami Beach, ate at a restaurant, and stayed in Barnes and Noble until it closed. American? Not really. Fireworks? If you count romance fireworks going off in my head as I read Maximum Ride then, yes. Apple pie? No (sad face). **

**Wait... What's the point of these A/Ns anyway? Do I just scream at you and pretend to eat bacon my mother doesn't buy because she's on a "diet" or whatever she calls it- it only lasts like a month. **

**Hmm... Shout out to anyone that tells me what these A/Ns are for (I just ramble about random stuff that pop into my head and most likely bore you to death with idiotic events that traumatize me and I experience throughout my childhood and include ridiculously long sentences in between parentheses (like this one) that leave you wondering "what was the original topic when I started reading this?" at the end and you most likely have to go back where the first parentheses is and read again).**

**I'll stop talking (typing really) now...**

**BUT BEFORE I DO: Is it strange that not all shrinks are *fun-sized (small)?**

***I happen to know many miniature personas (which is kind of awkward 'cause I'm taller than average), and I do not call them tiny, small of midgets. They are FUN-SIZED!**

**SOTU (Song Of The Update): **

**#1- Love Like Woe by The Ready Set **

**#2- Ocean and Atlantic by Mayday Parade**

**I couldn't chose which one to put so I put both :D Hooray for smart thinking! Eh, not really.**

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, panting and clutching my chest. My eyes scanned the room quickly in alert but I didn't see anything. Was that all a dream? There was no mark of any kind on my forearm and I registered no pain beside my stiff back and neck. Sighing, I stood up slowly and shoved my feet into my flip-flops, walking to my bathroom.<p>

After rubbing my eyes I was able to see my reflection. Eyes sightly blood-shot and hair a wild mess I perfected my Frankenstein's My Boyfriend look. I unlocked my phone and looked at the time. It read 10:30. Ugh, I slept through lunch_ and_ dinner but surprisingly enough, I wasn't hungry. My mind was reeling, not fully convinced that _everything_ was a dream.

I jogged into my room, grabbed my phone and went through my messages. Yup, I definitely texted Fang, had an unwanted conversation with a red-headed bimbo and everything that happened before that (meaning the kiss). But really- evil scientist? Come on, that only happens in cartoons. Deciding I needed some time to think and relax, I put on my running shoes, a tank-top and shorts. There's nothing like running around the block to get your thoughts straight.

I grabbed my i-pod and jogged down the stairs into the dark, silent house. Locking the door behind me, I started off with a steady jog down the street, to my left. What started off as a jog turned into a sprint, which turned into a fast run which continued to be a run-like-you're-being-chased-by-a-rapist-with-a-chainsaw-out-to-get-all-the-bacon-he-can-find, which ended as jog.

Thirty minutes into my run/jog, I turned another corner and spotted two drunk girls about my age, most likely coming from a party. They were giggling and tripping in ridiculously tall high-heels to match their skimpy, let's-show-more-skin-than-clothing, outfits. Sweat was dripping down my arms, face and legs, allowing me to receive disgusted looks from the sluts.

"Ew! Sweating is gross! Why do people _exercise_?" one of them asked.

"I know! Its _so_ disgusting! Like, ever heard of tummy-tuck surgery?" They laughed.

"Ever heard of I'm not a plastic barbie doll with five different STD's? Bye, hope you can afford next week's pills!" I called with a sickly sweet smile.

Luckily, I had to turn the corner coming up so I didn't have to hear those annoying giggles. But when everything's coming your way, you're on the wrong lane- or at least that's how it works for me. Therefor, when I saw Fang sitting on a porch swing in front of his house I don't know why I was surprised.

I measured my options: go back, deal with annoying, giggling girls and walk away with a little blood on my clothes and fist or continue walking and deal with Fang. The latter sounds much better.

Slowing down to a walk, I continued down the street. Fang looked up and smiled a bit.

"What up Tooth Ache? Dentist find a cavity?" I walked up the porch steps and sat next to him.

"My dental hygiene is picture perfect. With these teeth, you don't need a flash in your camera," he grinned and pointed at his pearly whites.

"Oh please, mine are so much better," I grinned back to prove my point.

"So, what you doing walking around at this hour?"

"For you information, I was running until I crossed two giggling bimbos and then came across your poor, dark soul."

"My soul happens to acquire no solid color."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, wanna come walking with me?" I invited him.

"Ah, you admit you were walking, not running," Fang smirked, standing up making me frown and stand up.

"Oh come on, I didn't hurt Maxie's feelings, did I?" he asked in a baby voice.

"No, I enjoyed being taller than you for once and I said walking because I didn't think you could take my running speed."

Fang bent his knees so I was above him. Smiling, I watched him walk around the porch until I jumped on his back.

"Onward my noble steed!" I yelled and pointed toward the street.

"I'm no horse," he argued.

"Yes you are. Now, walk," I commanded.

He huffed but walked towards the sidewalk. I pulled his right ear indicating him to go right.

"Um, ow. That's my ear, y'know," he said. "And loosen your death grip woman, you're choking me."

"Gosh Fang, when did you turn so whiny?" I asked but loosened my hold a bit.

"The day I met you," he replied. I felt his mouth and sure enough it was in a smirk.

"What're you doing?" he asked pressing his lips in.

"You're smirking. _Again_," I answered simply.

"You say it like I _always_ smirk."

"You do, its your thing."

Thankfully when we turned the corner, there were no drunk teenagers. I sighed in relief.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Thank God there are no drunk teenagers anymore."

"Can you get off my back now?"

"Is Fangy tired?" I asked in a baby voice.

"No, I just want to go home without a bruise around my neck."

"_Okay_," I replied sarcastically but got off.

A breeze wrapped around us, making my shiver. Damn it, why did I wear a tank-top? Fang noticed I was cold and pulled me against him, wrapping his arm behind me and gripping my forearm. I wrapped my arm around his waist, enjoying the warmth.

"Isn't your mom going to freak when she sees you're gone?" I asked.

"Nah, she's used to me walking around the block at night. You aren't the only one that walks to clear their head." Cue signature smirk.

"Okay- wait. How did you know I was walking to clear my head?"

He shrugged. "Aren't best friends supposed to know this stuff? Like, be able to read their best friend easily?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never, um, had a best friend before," I confessed.

"Me either."

"What 'bout Nudge, Ella and Gaz?" my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. They all looked like best buds to me.

"Well, yeah. But I can't talk with them the way I talk with you."

"Aw, Fangles is making me feel special," I almost said. Key word being almost. Instead I went with "mm."

"I had a friend before. Her name was J.J but she wasn't my best friend. In all honesty, she was only my friend because she was the only one_ not_ scared of me."

Fang half-smiled. "Now you know four people that aren't scared off you."

"I know, I think I'm losing my touch," I frowned as my house came into view.

"So you'd rather we were scared of you?" he asked.

"Well, _no _but- I don't know. Its confusing."

"It doesn't have to be," he whispered. "If only you would realize it."

"Huh? Realize what?" I was genuinely confused **(A/N: I misspelled genuinely and a suggestion was genitals O_O And this should be reminding you of a kiss scene in MAX)**.

Fang stopped walking and turned to me. "Max, I like you and I want to be with you and I can also tell you like me. Please, why can't we be together?"

"I told you," I said, looking anywhere but his face. A crack in the sidewalk seemed promising. "I don't want to lose you, Fang. If we go out, when we break up, we will hate each other and I don't want to hate the person that knows me better than anyone else."

"What if I promise that will never happen, that I'll always be there for you?" he grabbed my hand.

"You don't know that," my voice was practically inaudible.

"Yes I do, Max."

"No you don't Fang," I clenched my teeth. "My dad told my mom that he would never hurt her and look how that turned out."

"But I'm not your dad," he brushed the hair away from my face and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes. "When i see you hurt or unhappy it feels like someone is stabbing me all over my body with sharp knives. If _I_ was the one to hurt you, it would feel like killing myself in the most excruciating way, that is if I could live with myself at all afterwards."

I couldn't think of what to say but I didn't because Fang started to lean in. Closing my eyes, I remained still, holding my breath. Our lips brushed and I felt a familiar tingle on my lips. I desperately wanted to kiss back, to hold him forever but I couldn't so I backed away.

Thoughts were jumbling up in my head and I shook it to clear some of them up.

"Fang, I can't do this, not now," I whispered. "I'm sorry." A tickling sensation formed behind my eyes.

I turned and ran inside the house, lips still tingling. Closing the door behind me, I ran up my room. Mom was probably home with Jeb and Iggy was most likely in his room making some strange acid.

I locked the door to my room and collapsed on the bed. My thoughts had calmed some but my back was killing me for some unknown reason. Must be the tension.

There's nothing like a hot shower to release tension and I was sweaty anyways. Grabbing my pajamas, I walked into my bathroom. I threw my sweaty clothes in the basket by the corner and stepped in the shower. Steam filled all around me as the hot water poured out of the top faucet. The drops of water pelted my back, causing pain.

A small yelp escaped my lips as I looked down to see the water tainted red. I felt my back and when I examined my hand it was covered in red blood. My heart beat picked up and I quickly stepped out of the shower, shutting the water.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my wet hair had some blood but most of it was coming from my back, where brown feathers were becoming visible...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! You didn't think Maxie was going to dream all that did you? You did? Wow. You're pretty gullible then. Here's a tomato. *Gives tomato* Anyways, did you like it? How much? Is the plot getting goodies (don't ask)? How was the Fax? I need answers! If anyone is worried for the Fax, do not worry- it well come. Eventually. Eventually meaning whenever Max gets her big headed thoughts straight. <strong>

**As always- thank you for reading and REVIEW!**

**P.S- If you want to read another fanfic for MR you should check out Scars by Sierra156 (my favorite reviewer that enjoy much bacon). Its very good and has Fax!**

**See you next update :D**

**Hasta la vista (goodbye)! **

**Now we shall exit with many squiggles! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **


	8. Letters

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Dark-Angel6212**

**Chapter Eight: Letters**

**A/N- What's up fellow readers? Nothing much here except I just kidnapped a Maximum Ride character. Now, I realized that no one ever kidnaps Angel so guess who stole the little demon (seriously- is her name a typo?). _MOI! _**:D ****

****Angel: Can you at least give me food?****

****Me: No.****

***Angel uses mind controlling powers to convince me into giving her my last strip of bacon***

**Angel: How about now?**

**Me: NOOOOO! NOT MY BACON!**

**Angel: Too late. You already gave it to me.**

**Me: Now I know why people don't kidnap you and don't worry Sierra could bring me more. Speaking of...**

**Sierra156: Hey, I brought Fang. Is the plan still going?**

**Me: Oh yeah, he needs to learn his lesson!**

**Fang: Wait, what plan?**

***Crew brings in REALLY BIG plasma TV in super HD and with zoom***

**Me: Just watch... *Presses play on remote***

**Over fifty pictures are shown of Fang walking around town in fifteen pink and fifteen pale yellow dresses, with make-up, wigs, high-heels and accessories.**

**Fang: NOOO! Why do you do this to me? I went into freaking Victoria's Secret and other girl stores for an entire day! A WHOLE 24 HOURS!**

**Sierra156: There are several reasons...**

**Me: You left Max, were the biggest douche in Angel...**

**Sierra156: Ate all my bacon, wouldn't get off WoW when I wanted to play...**

**Me: Oh, and you wrote mean stuff about us in your _diary_. Yes people, Fang has a _diary_.**

**Sierra156: By the way, she got Iggy to put this entire video and more on CNN, ABC and other networks _for a whole hour_.**

**Me: So your life is basically over. Now go to your second emo corner.**

***Fang silently sobs in corner***

**Sierra156: Do you think he learned his lesson?**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Angel: And _I'm_ the evil one. **

**SOTU (Song Of The Update):**

**#1- Inside Of You by The Maine**

**#2- Champagne's For Celebrating (I'll have a martini) by Mayday Parade.**

**P.S- Few of the words in Mayday Parade titles are found in the song. So if they sound strange and you have doubts on whether listening to the song or not- listen to it! Really, it has nothing to do with alcoholic beverages. **

* * *

><p>Okay, when you see feathers coming out of your back what do you do?<p>

A) Scream

B) Faint

C) Shrug and say "there goes my daily enhancement."

Or

D) All of the above

Well, if you said D the you need help. Really, check your sanity.

What I did was stare at the few feathers that were visible in the mirror, frozen as the blood dripped on the floor. I was worried of moving and hurting them for a while but I got over myself and closed the door to my bathroom, locking it. By this time the blood had stopped flowing out and I could feel the feathers move against my back when I walked.

Moving to the side until I had enough room, I tried moving them to find that it came naturally, like moving your arms and blinking. I slowly unfolded the right of the limbs as far as I could. My jaw dropped open at the sight of a large wing. Due to the lack of space, I couldn't unfold the entire wing but the part showing was enough to make my heart stop and start back up extremely fast.

The top feathers were a dark brown that continued down up to mid-way in the middle section **(A/N: Basically the middle of the middle(?))**, where the brown started to grow lighter until it was blond and white at the very bottom tips. I slowly unfolded the left wing and admired both of them in the mirror. It was an exact copy of the other wing just in another position.

I moved them up and down, folded them in and out, and other movements, playing with them to get used to their feel. After a while time finally caught up to me and I felt the energy drain out of my body in exhaustion. I yawned and folding my new wings against my back and put on my pajamas, not having to dry after standing in front of the mirror for more than twenty minutes.

The clothes brought warmth and comfort, increasing my need to sleep. I climbed into bed and decided to figure out what to do about the wings.

Apparently evil scientists aren't only in Saturday cartoons.

_*** * * * * * * -Sigh- How many line breaks are there in this story? Like five? Seven? * * * * * * ***_

Heads up to all those people considering the idea of getting wings: prepare yourself for one hell of a night.

It all started when I went to sleep in bed in the position I always do- on my back but two limbs had other plans. See, when you lay on your wings, your wings gets squished and when body parts get squished it _hurts_. Therefor, I proceeded to lay on my side and it was comfortable at first until my back started aching. And what do you take for pain? Advil, right? Right. Wrong!

Apparently, when bird DNA is grafted into a human being it not only gives the human a pair of wings but it also increases their heart rate along with metabolism and the average dose of painkiller doesn't have the needed affect. So, there was nothing to do but stare at the wall (_not_ the ceiling because I can't sleep on my back anymore, remember?) and wonder pointless things like "who decided that penguins should be called penguins? Like, why not call them Chilobies? Is a Chilobie even a real thing?" for an entire _hour_. Yes, a whole 60 minutes/3,600 seconds. Not that I have a timer or anything, haha...

After an hour I became very irritated. You see, I am not a patient person so waiting for sleep to come was not pleasant. Basically, I was to the point where I wanted to march over to sleep's house and drag him to my house. But sleep is not a person and the house I'm referring to is inside my head where a living organism cannot enter because it is not real.

Now you may ask, "oh dear Maximum, what shall you do in this late evening that you cannot be gifted with _siesta _(see I'm so tired that my vocabulary is going crazy)?" The expected answer would be for me to admit I was thinking of different ways to murder Barney but no, I start writing a strongly worded letter to Mr. Sleep.

_"Dear Mr. Sleep,_

_I am very disappointed in you. Seeing as you did not visit me in my time of need, I fear our long bond of friendship most come to an end. The years spent were amazing (specifically in History) and we shall always have the memories. I wish you the best and hopefully you will find the strength to carry on without my awesomeness by your side._

_Love (not really),_

_THE Maximum Ride._

_P.S- I know you cheated on my with Brian from Language Arts in ninth grade._

What? Did you expect it to say this:

_Dear loser, _

_get a life! I hate you so much its not funny! After all the years we spent together and you don't even bother to call and let me know you aren't coming- JERK! I fudging hate you so much that you can have your fudge back (as delicious as it is)! I mean, after I took you back when you cheated on me with Brian! Of all people, him. Not even Laura- no it had to be the idiot Brian. It also didn't help that they discontinued my favorite soap that year too! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

_With much hatred,_

_The Maximum Ride you will forever miss._

_P.S- don't eat the honey in the kitchen cabinet._

_P.P.S- I HATE YOU!_

_P.P.P.S- I'll miss you._

_P.P.P.P.S- GO ROT IN HELL A**HOLE!_

I'm not _that _ bipolar. Really- I can be polite sometimes

After reading over the letter I decided to seem like the better person and send the first one. I know, big shock! Cue the gasps. Besides, I didn't need to be rude or get mad at someone I am over. Besides, I became best friends with Mr. Restless and the relationship is starting to get more serious. But around four in the morning Mr. Sleep knocked on my front door. I opened it and he came out with a guitar, chocolates and several bouquets of flowers so I just _had_ to forgive him. You would too!

And know it is time for sleep.

_*** * * * * * * Now its six or eight. I really need to get a hold of these line breaks. * * * * * * * ***_

"Max, wake up!" Iggy yelled in my ear.

"No!" I yelled back and buried my head in my pillow. Suddenly remembering I had wings, I stood up and faced Iggy so he couldn't see my back.

"Fine I'm up," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Good. Listen, Ella and Nudge invited us to the mall with them and Gazzy," he smiled.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because you need to become more social."

"I am perfectly social," I argued. "And you're a guy. Aren't guys supposed to hate shopping?"

"I'm not shopping, just going to hang out with friends. And you'll be social the day I idolize Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black. In fact, you are so _not_ social that you are anti-social at best."

"I am rolling my eyes Ig," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, Ella and Nudge said they weren't going to drag you into any stores if you go," he continued to persuade me.

Hmm, it didn't sound too bad and I did want some alone time out of the house.

"Fine but only if you guys don't drag me into any stores," I agreed.

"Awesome! Get ready." With that he left, most likely to tel Nudge and Ella I was going.

Sighing, I took a quick shower without wetting my hair and went to my closet to see what I could wear for this oh, so special occasion. I decided to go with a green Invader Zim T-Shirt, black skinny jeans and my black Converse. My hair wasn't too wild so I let it down and snapped a hair tie on my wrist just in case it got hot.

"Iggy, I'm ready," I yelled through the house and found him at the front door.

"Okay, we have to pick everyone else up but they all me up at Ella's house so we only have to make on stop," he informed me.

Just then Mom came through the front door.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hi Mom," Iggy and I replied.

"Can you take care of Angel? Some friends invited us to the mall," I told her.

"Whoa, _the_ Maximum Ride wants to go to the mall?" Mom's eyes went wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so can you watch Angel or do you have work?"

"Don't worry I'll be home so you guys can go off and do whatever it is teenagers do," she waved us off.

"Thanks Mom," Iggy said and walked outside.

"Bye!" I called and left.

"Iggy, keys," I held my palm up for him to drop the car keys in. **(A/N: I just realized that Iggy drove to school in one of the first chapters and he's blind so forget that little detail ever happened. *Erases mind of that knowledge*.) **He tossed me the keys and got in the passenger seat.

"Address?" I asked.

Iggy told me the address as I pulled out of the drive-way and down the street. I honked the car horn once we were in front of the house.

"Rude much?" Iggy asked and got out of the car.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I watched as Iggy knocked and some lady opened the door, most likely Ella's mom. Then Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and someone else came out. Wait- someone else? Dark clothing, dark hair... oh God. It was Fang. Of all people Fang! And then people ask me why I don't go to the mall. Well people, I don't go to the mall because every time I go to the mall there is always some unspoken catch and something _always goes wrong_! Always.

I unbuckled my seat belt quickly and slid into the backseat knowing that Fang was going to sit up front. As soon and Iggy opened the passenger door I yelled, "Ella's driving!"

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. I don't feel like driving," I told her and turned my head to face the window.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Ella get in the driver's side and Iggy in the passenger seat. Damn it! My plan totally backfired when I felt a leg against my own. Looking down, I saw the leg was covered by dark jeans. Yeah, I was sitting next to the one and only Fnick Fisher.

"Hey," he whispered in a deep, melodic voice that could fill a dark cave with- when did I become a poet? Seriously, I don't remember this change.

"Hi," I mumbled and turned back to face the window.

"Did Iggy force you to come?" he asked.

"No, he said you guys were going to the mall and invited us. I wasn't sure I wanted to go but Iggy said Nudge and Ella weren't going to drag me into any stores so I decided to come," I explained, turning to face him.

Iggy's car is originally for two people in the front and three in the back so when you squeeze in a fourth person in the back, let's just say if you move you hand up you're going to slap someone. Therefor, when I turned to face Fang, our faces were too close for my liking. I could feel the warm blood rush to my cheeks and I turned to the window again.

The rest of the drive was filled with Bullet For My Valentine songs for me and sort of awkward silence for Fang while Iggy talked to Gazzy about explosions and Nudge talked to Ella about some sale in some store. As Ella parked I came up with an idea to ditch them once we were inside.

"Okay guys, we're here," Ella said and we got out of the car.

"So, we're going to Forever twenty-one because they're having a sale and I saw these _super_ cute boots that are brown and they are kind of fuzzy and warm and I have a matching purse that would look _so _amazing with them and this new shirt that I got in Hollister and-"

"Nudge!" we all yelled.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Okay, I'm just going to Hot Topic and then to Game Stop. Come along if you want but I'm not, I repeat _not_, going to Forever twenty-one or Hollister or Abercombie or whatever. You guys promised," I slightly glared at the two and started walking towards Hot Topic.

"Max!" I heard someone call and turned around to see Fang running to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want to go to Hot Topic too," he answered.

There goes my escape plan... I'll have to come up with Plan B.

"Alright. What are you getting?"

"A shirt."

"What band?"

"Not sure, maybe Metallica," he shrugged.

"Mm."

We entered Hot Topic which was relatively empty. I went to the cartoon shirts and looked over them. One that said "Bacon. It makes everything better," caught my eye **(A/N: I saw this shirt in Hot Topic the other day)**. I grabbed my size and went to pay. There were two people in front of me so I just looked around the cash register. I also grabbed a black fedora that looked pretty cute.

Fang came up next to me with a shirt in his hand. I examined it a bit longer and recognized the band.

"Avenged Sevenfold?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smirked. "You listen to them?"

"Uh-huh."

We gave our stuff to the cash register guy, paid and walked out to Game Stop.

"What game do you want to play?" Fang asked.

I shrugged, "you can chose."

We played a couple rounds in Halo and then COD which I kicked his butt in. I was having so much fun I forgot all about the plan.

"I want a rematch!" he exclaimed.

"Nu-uh. Its time for churros," I smiled and dragged him out of the store.

"Since when are you into fried, Mexican pastries?"

"Churros are amazing. Especially with chocolate sauce on top."

I ordered our churros while Fang paid and we sat down to eat them with no awkwardness, just like the best friends we were. Everything was great until Queen Fake started making her way towards us in all her red-headed fake, glory.

"Uh-oh, Lissa six o'clock," I whispered.

Fang gave an annoyed sigh as Lissa reach our table.

"Hiya there Fangy," she tried a seductive tone and leaned over the table a bit so she was covering me.

"Yeah, hi Lissa. I'm trying to have a conversation with my best friend without your butt in my face. The view is highly unpleasant so move please," I pushed her away from the table.

"I'll only leave if Fang wants me too and doesn't want me to, right sweetie?" She tried to run her nail down his neck but he swatted her hand away.

"Okay, get lost Lissa." Fang told her.

She huffed and pushed her chest out. "but Fan-" she started to whine.

"Come on Max," Fang stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Here have a churro," I said and stuck churro down her very exposed cleavage, knowing the sauce would make a terrible stain.

She screamed and ran back to her "crew." I turned to Fang and smiled.

"You handled that nicely," he smirked.

I shrugged. "Don't I always?"

My phone rang and I looked at the screen to see who it was.

"Hold on, Nudge is calling," I said and clicked the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"OMG Max, where are you? We, as in Ella and me, went to Forever Twenty-One already and it was amazing! The prices were so low and I got the cutest boots ever! That's all I planed to buy but then I found this super cute tank-top and I just _had_ to buy it! Its blue and has these sparkly beads that are just amazing! After we paid I ran into this shirt that I thought would look really good on you so I got it and had to make the line again but there was a lot of people and this kid with orange hair was extremely annoying! Like-"

"Nudge! Shut up! Listen, whatever that shirt is, if its pink or sparkly I will burn it in the barbecue and feed it to a bulldog. Fang and I just went to Hot Topic and then ate churros, where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're at the entrance. Gazzy and Iggy went to some weird store to do who knows what. I just hope they don't blow up the mall or something like that. Really, those kids are going to set the president on fire one day and take over the entire United States and parts of Canada. Speaking of Canada, you know their bacon is really just ham? Its kind of disappointing really."

"Okay! We are going to the entrance now but you need to call Gazzy and Iggy and tell them to stop whatever explosion they're doing and get their butts over here." I said and hung up.

"What she say? Although I think I don't want to know," Fang asked.

"Well, she started by asking where I was, continued with Iggy and Gazzy setting the president on fire and ended with Canadian bacon," I gave him the short version to keep his ears from bleeding.

"How can you go from talking about clothes to bacon?" he muttered.

"Don't know." I replied and we started walking to the mall entrance.

By the time we got there, Gazzy and Iggy had arrived, looking perfectly clean and thankfully, un-burnt.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. By the way, the shirt isn't that bad. I think you'll like it," Ella said.

I rolled my eyes. "Every time you think I like something, I end up hating it."

"Do your eyes hurt? Really, you roll them so much I think they are going to get sore one day and just pop out of your head," Gazzy proclaimed in his words of wisdom.

I rolled my eyes, again.

"See, you're going it again!" he yelled.

"Gazzy, my eyes aren't going to fall out of my head just because I roll them. Your eyes on the other hand will fall out if I hit your head hard enough."

He shut up and I asked who was driving.

"Not me," Ella instantly replied.

"I'm blind," Iggy said.

"Really! Since when? Why haven't you said anything? You poor thing, let's get you to the hospital," I faked shock and rolled my eyes. Wow its true, I do that a lot. "Fang's driving," I decided and I threw the keys at him as soon as Ella gave them to me. Sadly, he caught them effortlessly, I was hoping he'd get hit.

We walked to the car in silence apart from Nudge's rambling about clothes (I'm surprised no one has told her to shut up yet). I got in the passenger seat while Fang sat in the driver's seat and everyone else squeezed into the backseat.

"Do you guys plan on walking home?" I asked them.

"You're so rude, we're dropping them off," Iggy responded.

"I'm aware of my rudeness, thank you Iggy." I said.

Fang drove to Nudge's house first (probably because he couldn't take her rambling any longer) but we had to wait five more minutes for her to stop kissing Gazzy.

"He's not going to die! Stop kissing and get out of the car woman!" I yelled, exasperated.

"That's not entirely true since you're going to kill them if they don't stop now," Ella piped up.

"Fine, bye guys! Oh, here's your shirt Max," Nudge tossed me a bag and got out of the car, smiling and waving as we called "bye."

I simply put the bag between the seats, not wanting to see what revolting, girly clothing item was inside it.

Next we dropped off Gazzy knowing it would be a matter of minutes before those tacos he ate for lunch to go into action.

"Bye guys," he said and got out of the car.

"Later Gaz," we waved as he went into his house.

"Can we put on the radio?" Iggy asked.

"Ooh, we can listen to my I-Pod!" I said and put in the white tape with a ear phone plug-in thing.

"Oh God, not the Devil music," I heard Iggy mutter.

"Okay, no Devil music. I'll put something else," I smirked and scrolled down to the band Skillet to play the song Awake and Alive.

The violins filled the car at a loud volume. Iggy immediately recognized the song and covered his ears.

"You said you weren't going to put Devil music."

"This isn't 'Devil music.' It doesn't have screamo so you can't say anything." I smiled. "Aren't loopholes fun? They so loopy and holey."

Fang chuckled while Ella took out her ear I-Pod and gave one ear phone to Iggy.

"Let's see if he prefers Justin Bieber over Taking Back Sunday," I whispered to Fang which made him smirk.

Fifteen seconds into the song I heard Iggy scream and say, "Dear Lord! My brain hurts, my ears are bleeding and I believe my heart has stopped!"

"Wow Iggy, is that how much you adore Justin Bieber? That is eleven year old girl voice made your heart stop? Congratulations, you're finally coming out of the Justin Bieber closet," I laughed.

"Oh God, that terrible, terrible sound has filled my soul and is slowly eating its way towards the outside. Please help me before my being deteriorates," Iggy muttered from the back seat, cowering in fear in a fetal position.

"Psst! Ella! I'm going to need your I-Pod later," I whispered.

She was laughing her head off at Iggy's reaction but controlled her laughter some and said, "just call and I'll give it to you. But video tape what you're doing so we could show Nudge and Gazzy."

"Agreed," I nodded.

"I want a copy of that," Fang said.

A couple minutes later we reached Ella's house and dropped her off.

"Bye!" she waved and went into the house.

I heard Iggy sigh in the backseat and twisted my neck around to see him.

"Ooh, Fang. I think someone's got a crush," I teased.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Fang smirked.

"Sh, don't tell her!" Iggy's eyes widened.

"Really? 'Don't tell her! She might think I have cooties or fart a lot,'" I mimicked.

"Aren't girls the one's that cooties?" Fang asked.

I shrugged and touched his arm. "Do they? Fang has cooties! Fang has cooties!"

"Its better than herpes," Iggy muttered.

"And you know this how?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Um... Uh..." He fidgeted.

"Never mind, I don't need to hear five different stories of the time you sneaked out and went to stripper clubs in Vegas when we went to Nevada," I assured him and he sort of, giggled? Do boys giggle? I think its just Iggy.

"Uh, Fang? You do know your going the wrong way, right?" I told him.

"No, I'll walk home. Its not that far and I don't trust your driving. Ella would be devastated from Iggy's death."

"Excuse me? I own a motorcycle, do you? I think not," I huffed.

"No but I've driven one." I couldn't help it, my mind pictured Fang, looking sexy on top of a black motorcycle with a leather jacket.

"Max, you're drooling a little bit," Iggy said.

"No I'm not! And how would you know? You're blind!" I protested, making Fang smirk and my cheeks burn.

"I had no idea I was blind! Thank you for telling me! And we are going to be late to that appointment you made at the hospital."

" By the way, I could _hear_ your spit falling on your lap," he added later.

Instinctively, I looked down at my jeans but they were dry.

"Ha! Made you look!"

I swear and my mother's cookies (which are very good, by the way), I am going to murder this child with a glove!

"I don't think you can kill someone with a glove," Iggy stated.

Oops, said it out loud...

"Wanna find out," I threatened.

He gulped. "Not really."

"Good," I smiled.

Finally, we reached my house and I jumped out of the car, swinging my arms around as I spun in a circle.

"Finally! Dear Lord! The fresh air is amazing!" I screamed.

"How does she react on a road trip up the east coast?" Fang mumbled.

"I don't want to know," Iggy responded.

"I can hear you, y'know," I said.

"Yeah, we know. Thank you for making us aware of this ever so pleasant knowledge," Iggy nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Want to stay for a bit?" I asked Fang.

"Can't. Mom needs my home," he replied.

"Oh, okay. See around then," I smiled and waved.

He waved kind of awkwardly back. I pushed Iggy into the house where the smell of cookies were coming from the kitchen. Quickly shoving Iggy out of the way, I ran into the kitchen to find my Mom taking them out of the oven.

"Cookies!" I yelled. "Please tell me chocolate chip!"

"Sorry honey, their oatmeal," she said but blocked my view of the cookies. I frowned until she turned around and smiled.

"Kidding! I don't even know how to make oatmeal cookies," she laughed.

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" I hugged her and attacked the cookies. A moan escaped my lips as the divine milk chocolate melted on my taste buds and the sweet cookie dough softened to a delicious mush in my mouth.

"Who's having sex in the kitchen?" Iggy asked, popping his head through the door.

"No one, and stop it with that language. You're robbing Angel from her innocence. I swear, how does she know what a nipple is? Care to explain Iggy?"

"Nope," he responded calmly and snatched a cookie before I could bite his hand... Or nose. Yeah, I said nose. You see, when you look at Iggy's nose, it triggers a sudden urge to bite it. Don't ask, please don't. I won't have an answer anyway.

"Well, I am going up to my room. Do not disturb." I said grabbed four more cookies plus the bag Nudge gave me and in the middle of the hallway came back because five cookies sounded more reasonable. Mom shook her head at me to which I replied with a shrug and continued to the stairs. Opening the door to my room, I walked in and closed it behind me.

I looked around the room and spotted my laptop. My email hadn't been checked for a while so I might as well do it now. I set the cookies on the bed and went to my email, eating cookies as I went through it.

_Update for your subscription to-_ unimportant.

_Discounts to your favorite stores! Click he-_ spam.

_Free pens with-_ I have enough pens.

_NEW! Banana flavored cream that is edible!_- what the infants?

Sighing, I scrolled further down until an email from someone named Sally caught my eye. The name sounded familiar so I clicked on the email to see who it was.

_Hi Maximum,_

_this is Sally. You might not remember me because you only saw me two or three times and you were very young. Do you remember the old lady that called the police one night because she heard screams from your house? I'm her sister and I wanted to see how you and your family where doing. Do you mind if I stop by your house for lunch one day? Of course ask your mother first. I really hope to see you guys once more after everything has passed. Please email back._

_Sincerely,_

_Sally Vental _

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you think? Just to let you know, Vental is my original creation. I just wanted a last name with a V and I put some random letters together to form Vental :D And this chapter was supposed to be longer but... ah... The part I didn't write will be up soon and its pretty good =] (haha, equals bracket. Didn't get that joke? Got to YouTube and search for the video "Dramatic Reading of a Break-Up Letter" and click the video that has 1 million and something views and is exactly 2:58 long. Its hilarious!... And I just realized that is the wrong video but you should still check it out. The correct video is called "Dramatic Reading of a Stupid Comment. Its the once that has around 187,695 views and is exactly 2:03 long. That video has the equal bracket thing but the first video is funnier. And while your on YouTube, you might as well check out Salad Fingers, Shane Dawson, Onision and Smosh. Just sayin). <strong>

**Shout out: wingswordsandmetaphors. Thank you for the A/N explanation (guess people are just going to continue reading my random and unrelated author notes :D**

**P.S- Please check out my poll. I need to decide what story to publish! They are all for MR and have Fax (whats MR without Fax? Oh yeah, the idiocy called book seven -_- )! So PLEASE vote **

**As always, thank you for reading and-**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye :D**

**P.P.S- I am in the processes of writing two one-shots. GAH! BRAIN SHUT UP WITH THE IDEAS! Or do I blame the songs that inspire them?**


	9. Learning To Fly

**One Word: Why?**

**By: Dark-Angel6212**

**Chapter 9: Learning To Fly**

**A/N:Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot I had to update! You can blame the show Prison Break which is very addictive and all the stupid doctor appointments I had to go to. Anywhichbanana, I came up with a new name for Burger King (if your American you know what I mean. But for other people, do they have Burger King in other countries? Quiet frankly, I'm too lazy to look it up considering the fact that its eight in the morning). Burger King shall now be called Regrub Gink! And for those of you out there reading this that have the lack of brain cells you donated to my brother so he can have a grand total of 5 and live in a society, Regrub Gink is really just Burger King backwards. Yup. I'm pretty sure I just crushed all happiness and excitement for you. Kind of like your world would come crashing down and destroyed if I told you peanut butter had no peanuts in it...**

**Disclaimer (I always forget to do this): Me no owns Maximum Ride and I am aware of this because if I did own Maximum Ride, I would have murdered Dylan and Fang never would have left. Therefor, I am proud to announce that I am not the owner of this series.**

**SOTU (Song Of The Update): **

**#1- Another Night by Cara Salimando (new semi-obsession)**

**#2- King by Stephen Jerzak (basically what you get when you add NeverShoutNever and The Ready Set. At least for a couple songs, like this one)**

**P.S- The story poll will be up for another week on my profile so there is still time to vote =] I don't think you need an account to vote.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it, after nine years she still remembers us.<p>

"Mom!" I yelled and ran down the stairs to find her in the kitchen preparing dinner. **(A/N: I felt I needed to include more Mom...)**

"What happened? Did Iggy find the chemicals?" Mom's eyes went wide.

"What? No! Do you remember Sally?" I asked her.

"The name sounds familiar. Should I know her?"

"That's what I thought. Do you remember that old lady that called the police?"

Her eyes went sad and her voice lost emotion. "Yes," she whispered.

"Well, her _sister_, Sally emailed me and she wanted to know if she could visit. I think its a good idea."

"I don't know Max. What if Jeb hears something?"

"Come on Mom, Jeb's going to be at work and she said she really wanted to see us." I persuaded.

"Oh, alright. When did she say she wanted to come?"

"For lunch but she didn't specify a date."

"Tell her this Sunday would be fine."

"'Kay. How's dinner going? And why are you cooking it?" I asked Mom.

"What? Can't I cook? I can make stuff apart from cookies you know. Iggy's no the only chef in this house," she huffed.

"Well, its just he usually cooks." I shrugged.

"Not today. I'm making Mexican and that's something I cook better than Iggy. Apart from my baked goods."

"Agreed. When is the table going to be set?"

"In about an hour."

"Okay, great. I'm going for a walk," I told her and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Mom yelled when I was at the front door.

I ran to the backyard where I opened the gate and ran into the forest. Once I was deep enough, I searched for a clearing and soon enough a big space appeared. The sun was still out and it probably would continue that way for half an hour or so. I unfolded my wings, successfully opening them fully but ripping my shirt in two so now I stood in the middle of a forest in a blue bra... Fantastic, right?

I'm pretty sure I was fulfilling everyone's dream goal to be in an empty forest, alone, without a top. Ah, the sense of freedom and a breeze around your stomach. But strangely, I didn't feel weird or embarrassed. Really, who am I supposed to encounter in the middle of a forest or in the sky? All I wanted to know was how many people go through this. Not even Iggy, the pyro that gave Lissa half his brain cells (no wonder they're not smart). Yeah, I'm living up to my blondness. But enough of my un-smartness (also known at stupidity or idiocy).

I walked as far back as I could without going into the forest again and ran at top speed to the edge of clearing that ended with a ten foot drop. Jumping at the last minute, I thrust my wings down, successfully lifting me from the ground. I was suspended in the air for a while until I lost my balance and came crashing down. Twigs and small rocks scratched my arms and stomach as I rolled around the ground.

Before I hit the floor I had tucked my wings in so they didn't get hurt but now I had a couple cuts on my arms that were bleeding. My stomach just had a few scratches, nothing too bad. I stood up and dusted my jeans. Let's try this again.

Sadly there aren't any fliers around town saying "Got wings? Wanna learn how to fly? Well contact us at 1-800-FLY-HELP!" Therefor, I have to teach myself and that my dear readers, is not easy or fun.

The next three times I tried ended the same way as the first just with a little more success. A little more success meaning I didn't get anymore scratches but I did not stay in the air longer than thirty seconds, probably an average of ten or fifteen seconds. Finally, on the fourth time I was able to glide without falling. And let me tell you, the feeling was great, exhilarating, the sense of freedom was almost overwhelming. I can now see why so many people want to fly, there truly is nothing like it.

Once the sun had set I decided it was time to go back home. I tipped forward and angled my wings back, causing me to lose altitude too quickly. The grass came rushing up to me in seconds and I twisted to avoid more scratches. Rolling around again, I came to a stop at the edge of the trees.

I stood up, dusted my jeans and picked up my shredded shirt. That's when I saw my arms and remembered I had no explanation for this. Excuse, excuse, excuse... I need an excuse! Got one! People fall out of trees right? So, I fell out of a tree, twigs scratched me and ripped my shirt in two. Like my science teacher said K.I.S.S- Keep it simple, stupid. My lie was simple and made me looks stupid so it works.

I walked to the backyard of the house, walked through the gate and opened the door that led me inside. I walked to the staircase, passing the living room where I saw my mom and two other people. Fluffy pandas wearing suspenders!

"Max!" Mom yelled and turned to see me, moving out of the way so I now saw Fang and a woman I suppose is his mom. My eyes widened and I froze, right after bringing my shirt up to cover my bra of course.

"Uh, hi..." I said awkwardly and blushed as much as a human- sorry _part_ human- can blush.

"I invited your friend and his parents over, go put on a shirt and get down here as soon as your done!" she said and I ran upstairs.

I quickly threw my ripped up shirt to a corner in a room and went to my bathroom and cleaned my cuts. Then, I continued to put on a new shirt and went down stairs after I wasn't blushing anymore. Of course that a waste of time since as soon as I came downstairs and blushed when I noticed Mom, Fang and Fang's mom were looking at my like I was holding a stuffed animal moose and threatening to kill it with a knife pushed against his neck if I didn't get some Smarties from Canada **(A/N: I like Canada a lot, sue me.)**

"Um, this is my daughter, Max." Mom said and waved for me to come closer. I did so and waved awkwardly, still blushing.

"Hello, Max," Fang's mom greeted me and Fang smirked.

"Hi."

"So, you and Fang are friends, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's... nice?" she replied but it came out as a question.

_Great first impression Maxie._

M.M! Its so nice to hear from you. How have you been?

"Um..." I shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Okay then! Fang you can go with Max upstairs. Iggy is in his room too," Mom said.

Fang got up and followed me to the stairs.

"Care to explain why you ran in your bra?" he asked.

I blushed a deep red again. "Not really."

"You're gonna have to sooner or later."

"Do I really?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't?"

"You simply have to."

"Its not like I'm going to get arrested and that's the worst reason of life," I argued.

"Alright, I'll just have to make you..." Fang replied.

I opened the door to my room and as soon as I walked in, I was pushed on the bed. Fang was on top of me, starting to tickle my stomach and neck.

"Please! Stop!" I yelled between giggles.

"Not until you tell me what happened," he whispered in my ear.

"Never!" I managed to get out between laughs. I held up strong for five more minutes but then my throat started hurting and so was my stomach.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" I said and he got off of me.

I breathed hard and sat up. Fang wiggled his fingers as if warning me he would chase me if I ran or didn't talk soon.

"I'm not going to run, put your fingers down."

"Then talk.," he said.

"Fine. So I went into the forest to..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! Will Max tell Fang that she has wings? What will Fang's reaction be? You don't know but I do because I'm the author and you have no freaking idea what twisted plot I have planned. MWAHAHAHA! Notice how I'm so awesome that I didn't choke. xD Anyways, I was going to make it longer but I wanted to give you guys something by today. A total of around 1,900 words =] (here we go with the equals bracket...)<strong>

**So, my friend Gaby got me hooked on ANOTHER show called Soul Eater and its BLOODY AWESOME (look at me getting all England-ish. I'm pretty sure its just English or British, not England-ish)! Its a Japanese anime and its REAALLLLYYY addicting. I was SUPER DUPER happy when I found out they had it on FanFiction so I might write a story for that X3**

**She watches A LOT of anime so here are a couple shows that I will also watch (they are all available on FF):**

**1) Soul Eater (I RECOMMEND THIS ONE THE MOST!)**

**2) Bleach**

**3) Death Note**

**4) Durara**

**5) Nabari**

**6) Iruyasha **

**I'm pretty sure all of these are available on Netflix (soul eater and blech for sure).**

**As always, thank you for reading and please review :D**

**Later guys xD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
